


Maybe it's fate

by HoneyBlue



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Depends, Flashbacks, M/M, Slightly inspired by a drama, angels and demons and all that shebang, fluff?, i need to get my shit together, idfk, if you want to get your mind fucked, it might get slightly confusing, just cringy fight scenes and just cringe overall, or very, read it, timeline jumps here and there be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: The peace treaty was signed around 50 years ago between the two realms but problems always arises. Being assigned by his father to this college for investigation, Zelo is determined to figure out what is exactly wrong. Though on the way there, he needs to battle the unexpected and maybe also the greatest enemy, himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As war is slowly brewing, it's really just a question of fate and maybe Zelo is already losing.
> 
>  
> 
> I started to write this awhile back and now i'm just posting it here.

Zelo walked down the corridor, feeling up to some mischief. He went to the cafeteria, looking around the stalls. He spotted what he was looking for, pointed a finger in its direction before moving it in a circle, his eyes turning red for a slight moment. 

"Time to get entertained." Zelo mused, moving towards the tables to take a seat. 

After some time however, nothing happened. Zelo frowned, looking around for anything. Any sort of reaction.  

"What? Why is there nothing happening..." He said, looking around confusedly. He stood to go towards the stall, ordering a cup of coffee. He sipped on it, before taking another swig of the drink, finding that it tasted normal. 

"What the, this has never happened before." Zelo muttered, looking around again before glancing at the coffee again. He sighed, leaving the cafeteria.  

 

 

Zelo slipped into the classroom, eyes on his target. He brought his hand up, casting a spell, eyes turning red yet again. The target let out a muffled scream. 

"Don't scream so loud, there's not point. You owe us something and it's due." Zelo spoke, straight to the point.  

"MMMmmhh"  

"Oops, sorry." Zelo waved a hand, bringing down the cloth that was gagging the other. 

"W-what...what a-ar-are..you...t-talking about?" The other stammered out.  

"Oh, don't act all innocent. You don't suit it." Zelo continued on, uninterested. 

"W...w-what?..I...r-really..don't...k-know." His target was cowering in a corner, limbs bound together. 

Zelo walked forth, towards the cowering figure, before he froze in his steps, feeling an extra presence nearby. 

"What." Zelo muttered out, looking around the classroom, seeing no other people at all. He turned around immediately, looking out the doorway warily. The presence is gone again. 

Zelo turned back just to find his cowering target gone, with the ropes ripped on the ground where his target once was. 

"Aish." He ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. 

 

 

"Yonggukkie hyung," Zelo whined. "There's something wrong on campus these days." 

"What's wrong? What happened." Yongguk replied, looking apathetic. 

"I keep feeling this strong presence around and it keeps causing mishaps." Zelo continued on, explaining the weird occurances. 

"Mishaps as in it stopped you from playing your little games? Isn't that good. Your father did tell me to keep an eye on you." Yongguk drawled on, attention solely on his lunch. 

"What!? He did? And i thought you were here with me to genuinely accompany me." Zelo pouted, feeling betrayed by the other. 

"I am, just that your father added a small sidejob." Yongguk said,looking up at the younger. 

"Aish, the presence was strong but i still can't pinpoint exactly what it is." Zelo said, feeling annoyed. 

"Hmm, we just gotta wait." Yongguk said, attention back on his lunch. 

Zelo frowned before also going back to his food. 

 

 

Holding his red bow in hand, Zelo looked around the vicinity, taking cautious steps. A shadow was darting around the area he was in,making him turn in circles. He swerved to his right, shooting out an arrow, accurately hitting his target. The arrow combusted into thin air, leaving a writhing figure on the ground. 

"Apparently you didn't even run far." Zelo said, looking suspiciously at the figure. 

"Since the lord is looking for it, who am i to deprive him of it." The figure spoke, standing up and brushing himself off. 

"Watch your words, you made a deal with him." Zelo warned. 

"Oh, and then he sent his son after me, how nice." 

"My father held his part of the deal, now it's your turn." Zelo scowled.  

"I heard your skills are supposed to be deadly, but a lowlife like me managed to escape unscathed. Well, aren't you a disgrace to your father?" His target mocked. 

Zelo scoffed, " Those weren't anything."  

The winds picked up speed, his eyes along with streaks of his hair turned red. Whatever he wore, turned a dark red. Zelo picked up his bow again, firing projectile arrows at his target, speeding up as the target dodged the arrows. 

The arrows turned back, finding their target, directly hitting the dodging shadow.  

"So, what do you think?" Zelo said, moving towards the charred figure, stopping a few steps away 

"Are you going to give back what you owe?" Zelo asked. 

"I'd rather die than give it back to you!" The figure shouted. 

"I'm not here to kill but if you have a death wish, i don't mind granting it." Zelo said, bringing his bow back up. He aimed at the other's heart before shooting out another arrow. The arrow determined to get the kill. 

"What the fuck!" Zelo shouted out as the projectile froze in mid air, ice encasing it before it broke into smithereens. 

"I don't think you should be killing anyone here." A voice came from behind him.  

Zelo turned around, aiming his arrow at the newcomer, looking at the person. 

"How is this person any of your concern?" Zelo asked, glancing back at the fallen person behind him. 

"He isn't, just that you two shouldn't be doing this here. If you want to kill, go back to your realm and kill." The newcomer said. 

"This isn't any of your business. I'd rather you leave and let me settle what I need to settle." Zelo said.  

"But he's gone already."  

Zelo turned back immediately to see that indeed his target has escaped yet again. He felt the annoyance creep up his spine. 

"Great, how fantastic. He escaped again." 

He turned back again to see the other looking kinda sheepish, 

"Sorry, i didn't know he was still capable of escaping." 

"Forget it." Zelo said, before turning to leave. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Appa, I..."  

"I know, it's okay. It didn't matter anyway."  

"Are we just going to let him get away?" Zelo asked. 

"If he needs it, then let him have it."  

"But he insulted you. We can't just let him get away with that." Zelo reasoned. 

"Let him insult all he wants. When you are in my position, you'll know how it feels."  

Zelo looked up at his father, troubled. 

"Do you have something to ask?"  

"You knew he was going to be there. Why didn't you tell me?" Zelo asked, looking down on the ground. 

"I didn't, I only knew when news came in. Don't get distracted, ok?"

"I.." Zelo didn't know what to say. 

"No matter, you still have to stay there."  

"Must I really?" Zelo asked, looking back up. 

"You have to, we still need to investigate." 

Zelo sighed, " Ok." 

"Junhong ah, I'm sorry."  

"It's okay. It doesn't really matter. I'm going to bed." Zelo said, turning on his heel.  

 

 

 

_Yongguk was just admiring the beautiful flowers in the garden, inhaling in the fresh air. He walked towards the huge tree that was at the centre of the garden, to see a laying figure at the base of the tree. For a moment, Yongguk thought the person was dead until he saw some slight movements as if the person there was sobbing. Yongguk quickly walked to the tree, wanting to see if the person was ok. Once he got closer, he was sure the other was crying._

_"Are you okay?"  Yongguk asked gently, no wanting to scare the other._

_Silence ensued except for a few sniffles._

_The laying figure slowly turned, showing his tear-stained cheeks and red, swollen eyes._

_"I....i'm...f-fine." He stammered out, hands reaching up to rub away the tears._

_Yongguk looked at the other with what you can say pity, the other looked so young and innocent yet here he was, crying his eyes out in a garden, laid on the roots of the tree and still saying he was fine._

_"I'm Yongguk." Yongguk introduced himself, smiling a gummy smile._

_"J-Jun..Junhong" The boy said, still roughly rubbing at his face._

_"Junhong ah! Where are you?!" A voice shouted._

_Footsteps could be heard running in their direction, A short figure approached._

_"Junhong! I couldn't find you anywhere. You had me so worried!" The short figure shouted._

_"A-appa." Junhong sniffled, struggling to pull himself up._

_Yongguk looked between Junhong and the newcomer before realisation dawned on him. He immediately kneeled, taking a knee to the ground, his head bowed. "Your majesty."_

_"Please rise."_

_Yongguk rose up, looking between the other two cautiously. He never knew that they had a prince, with the royal family being full of secrets even after the current lord, Suho rose to the throne._

_"Junhong ah, let's leave this place. It's no good for you to stay here." Suho said, looking at Junhong with sad eyes._

_"I-i don't want to." Junhong shook his head, holding onto the trunk of the tree._

_"Please, Junhong ah. I know it's hard-_

_"How would you know!" Junhong cried out, once again tears falling._

_Yongguk looked between the two of them, feeling awkward and he didn't know whether he should interfere with it as it seemed like a family dispute and he didn't know the context at all._

_"No ,I wouldn't know but don't be like this. I don't want to see you like this." Suho said, gripping onto Junhong's arms._

_"I'm sorry. I just..." Junhong silently sobbed, his composture crumbling down._

_Yongguk's heart broke seeing the boy cry, although the boy was supposedly the prince, he didn't feel anything like it. Maybe it's the current situation but he didn't feel any strong aura except for Suho's._

_Yongguk watched as Suho hugged Junhong, gently holding the other in his arms._

_"Junhong, let's go back ok?" Suho asked._

_Junhong looked up and reluctantly nodded his head. With that, they teleported back to their mansion_

_"Thank you, your majesty." Yongguk bowed once again. He looked around, only realising that Junhong was gone_

_"It's alright, I sent Junhong back to his room, he needed sleep. Yongguk, I want you to promise me to not reveal that I have a son. Only the court knows that there is a prince." Suho said._

_"I won't, but if you don't mind me asking, is he human?"_

_"No he's not, he's just....sad."_

_Yongguk wondered what exactly have happened to the other for him to be in this state._

_"Could you do me a favor?" Suho asked._

_"What is it, your majesty."_

_"Could you maybe help him? I know it's bad of me to throw this at you, but I feel like he needs someone else to accompany him to get his mind off of things. I know you live in the human realm now and all but take it like I'm begging you, I can't always be by his side and I'm scared he..he does something stupid." Suho said looking distraught._

_"I don't mean any offense but why me?" Yongguk asked, looking awkward._

_"Well, i feel like you are a trustworthy person." Suho said._

_Upon hearing that, Yongguk felt like he needed to do it. He felt like he needed to help the younger. Plus, he was requested by the lord, who was he to deny it. "I'm flattered that you think of me that way. I'm willing to help him."_

_"Thank you so much. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask. You can stay in one of the guest rooms, since it's quite an inconvenience for you." Suho said, looking alot more relieved._

_"Thank you for putting your trust in me." Yongguk bowed before leaving the mansion._

 

 

 

 

Zelo leaned against the wall of the corridor, listening in on some students gossiping, 

"Have you seen the news?" 

"What? Is it about the murder in town?" 

"Ye, i heard rumors saying that it might be the work of supernatural beings since the death was just so unnatural, the person had like large claw marks on his body." 

"Clawmarks? Isn't that like some demonic shit. Aren't we all in danger then?" 

 

"Didn't see you as the type to eavesdrop." A voice sounded from beside him. Zelo jumped, turning to look at the person that appeared suddenly.  

"What do you want?" Zelo asked.  

"Let's have a talk." The other said. 

"What for?" 

"Reasons." 

Zelo walked off, going towards a more private area, the other following behind.

 

"So?" Zelo started. He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. 

"Why are you here?" The other got straight to the point. 

"Why can't i be here, this is my territory. Question is why are  _you_  here." 

"I would assume its the same reason why we are both here. 

"You're the one that keeps disrupting my spells." Zelo accused. 

"Well, I'm an angel. I can't help it." The other replied. 

Zelo rolled his eyes before he turned to leave. 

"Wait." 

"What?" Zelo turned back  

"Maybe, we could work together. You know, for efficiency." 

"You, an angel want to work with a demon?" Zelo asked as if the other was retarded. "Even though the peace treaty has been signed, why should I trust you and plus, how are you so sure that we are here for the same reasons."  

"Well, maybe not but gut feeling. I'm Youngjae, so what do you say?"  

"Zelo, but i prefer working alone so, no thanks." With that, Zelo walked away.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any grammatical errors or errors in general, i never edit my stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

A ruckus caught Zelo's attention, he was currently seated in a cafe when a couple seemed to be having a quarrel. From what he saw and heard, he could safely say that the guy caught the girl cheating on him and she was even being nonchalant about it. Zelo felt pretty annoyed seeing that most of the other cafe patrons just looked amused. 

"You're so pathetic. Why did you even think I genuinely like you?"  

That was the last straw for Zelo, he casted a spell but not before he made sure everyone's attention was occupied. 

Immediately, the guy that was on the date with the girl let out a shout, 

"Get away from me, you monster!"  

Zelo smirked before sipping on his drink, feeling accomplished. He wanted to continue watching what would happen but then everything suddenly became silent. The three of the cafe's nosiest customers decided to take the quarrel outside. Zelo watched confusedly, wondering what happened when he felt the familiar aura of a certain holy figure. Zelo looked to the cafe entrance to see that yes, indeed it was Youngjae that dropped by. Though he was accompanied by a girl. 

Youngjae walked towards him, followed by the girl. An unreadable expression appeared on the girl's face upon seeing Zelo though she quickly maintained her composure. 

"Fancy meeting you here. So, the spell must have been casted by you. There seems to be no other demons around." Youngjae said, looking around. 

"So, you're the one that made them leave, i was enjoying a show." 

"The aura in here was getting too dark so I did what i needed to do. Is that rose tea? Looks like we have similar tastes." Youngjae asked, grinning at the other. 

"Oppa, let's find someplace to sit." The girl suddenly spoke, pulling on his arm. 

"Sure," Youngjae smiled down at the girl. "Zelo sshi, it has been a nice chat. Hope to see you around." 

Zelo nodded, keeping his attention on his drink. His surroundings was once again silent. He glanced over to the couple, to meet eyes with the girl that was already looking at him. The girl once again had an unreadable expression. Zelo brushed it off thinking that she was just being curious about his demonic presence.  

A murderous aura suddenly appeared making Zelo jerk up from his seat. He rushed out the cafe, looking around for the exact location of that aura. From his peripheral vision, he could also see Youngjae coming out from the cafe. He ran to the nearby alley, feeling the aura grow alot more intense.

The sight that greeted him was more or less shocking. The previous girl that was arguing in the cafe was held against the wall, hands around her throat. The hands belonged to the boyfriend, his eyes fierce but blank. His hands were gripping tighter and tighter, the girl was going to die if Zelo didn't do something.  

Zelo rushed forward, putting his hand infront of the guy's eyes before he slowly turned it upright, he turned his hand around, so that his palm would be facing the other before he pushed the other on the forehead.

It broke the guy out of his daze, the other slowly loosened the grip around the girl's neck, disorientated.The girl gasping for much needed breath. 

Zelo backed away slowly, pulling the girl with him. The guy's eyes suddenly flashed a green before claws started to extend from his nails. Zelo pulled the girl behind him just before the other lunged in his direction.

 Youngjae took the girl away from the alley, checking for any injuries while the man continued slashing away at Zelo, the latter dodging from all the attacks. 

Zelo knew the other was possessed but he can't do anything as he would be harming the person himself instead of the demon in him. He needs to force the demon out before he does anything else.

With the thoughts running through his head, he tripped on a rubbish bag that was lying in the dimly lit alley. Zelo stumbled in his steps, leaving an opening for the slash to come through. 

He cried out at the burn from the sharp claws digging into his skin, immediately feeling the numbness creep up his right arm. He cradled his now bleeding arm, inching back.

Zelo had no other choice, his other hand lifted up, a ball of fire slowly growing in his palm, his eyes turning red. 

Before Zelo could throw out the ball of fire, the guy let out an inhumane scream, Zelo watched as black smoke escaped from his eyes and mouth, the claws dropping off. The dark smoke rose up to be trapped into an invisible box, the smoke darting around the box unable to escape.

 Zelo turned around to see Youngjae with his eyes flashing blue. Zelo looked back to see the man unconscious, laying on the dirty alley ground. He immediately rushed to the other, checking whether the other had any damage to his original essence. 

"There shouldn't be much damage but i can cleanse away the dark aura from his body." Youngjae said, walking up to him. He knelt down as well, casting a spell on the man, his body shimmering slightly from the angel's blessing.  

"I'm surprised you can stand the light, normally demons can't really stand the bright light," Youngjae noted, looking curiously at Zelo. 

"Huh, I'm sorta used to it so." Zelo replied, slightly startled. Zelo looked at the wound on his arm, seeing that the wound was healing painstakingly slow. 

"Why is your wound healing so slowly, is there venom on the claws?" Youngjae asked, looking concerned. 

"I doubt so, it's just...I've always had a slow heal." Zelo replied. 

"Give me your arm."  

"It's okay, it will heal" 

"Not fast enough, you're still gonna be in pain. Just give me your arm." Youngjae grabbed his arm, hovering his palm above the open wound. Not only after a few moments of Youngjae tending to the wound, he suddenly jerked, his hand flying to his head. Youngjae groaned, feeling a sudden piercing ache in his head. 

"It's okay, i don't think you should be healing a demon, it's probably not good for you. I need to go, i forgot i have something on."  Zelo pulled his arm back, before he got up and rushed off the alley leaving Youngjae there still clutching onto his head. 

 

 

"Yongguk hyung, i can't do this anymore." Zelo said as he entered the other's room.  

"Zelo, are you ok? What happened." Yongguk asked, standiing up from his desk, rushing to the younger's side. He saw the other's wound, his eyes widening at the severity of it.  

"My god Junhong, you know you can't exactly heal anymore. Why weren't you more careful." Yongguk scolded, dragging the other to sit on the bed.  

Tears were slipping out of Zelo's eyes as he stared blankly at the red wallpaper of the room. Yongguk placed his hand above the wound, slowly the wound started to close up. 

"It's gonna be fine, Junhong ah." Yongguk spoke, snapping Zelo out of his daze. 

"No..no it's not." Zelo stammered out, bringing his hands up to rub away his snot.  

Yongguk wrapped his arms around Zelo as the other continued to cry, his heart breaking hearing the sniffles and cries of the younger. He looked exactly like when he just found him under the tree many years ago.

He didn't know what exactly was going on as the younger never wanted to talk about it and Yongguk respected Zelo's privacy. Yongguk could tell that the younger never really did get better. 

 

 

 

 

_"Such a useless excuse of a demon, moreover he's my grandson. Look at him dumbly seated there." A booming voice rang out through the mansion._

_"Why?! How could you?!" Suho questioned, shouting at his father. A slap resonated through the room, the lord slapping Suho across the face._

_"You dare to question me, you're the father and yet you're equally useless. I should have done this since the very beginning." The booming voice continued._

_Suho glared at his father before he rushed to Junhong's side._

_"Junhong" Suho called out._

_The other still sat there looking down at the ground infront of him, unresponsive._

_"Junhong, don't be like this huh." Suho placed a hand on Junhong's shoulder._

_No response_

_"Like I said, useless."_

_"Could you shut the fuck up?!" Suho retorted, turning back to glare at his father._

_"How dare you speak to me like that!" The lord raged , immediately throwing a ball of fire at the pair crouched on the floor._

_Suho immediately held his hand up, creating a wall of water around them. The ball of fire extinguished when it touched the water wall._

_The lord huffed before he left the room on angry feet, slamming the door as he left the throne room._

_"Junhong, please don't be like this."_

_A tear escaped Junhong's eye, sliding down his cheek as he still stared blankly at the floor. Suho sighed, feeling helpless as he looked at his son. His heart ached looking at the other like that._

_"Your highness, it would probably be better if we let him be for now."  A voice said from his left._

_Suho turned to see his friend of many years and the royal doctor, Yixing stood there. Suho stood up, heeding the other's advice, walking off albeit reluctantly._

_"Is there any way-" Suho asked turning to look at the other when they left the throne room._

_"Sorry, I'm afraid not, your highness." Yixing said, looking dispirited._

_"What are we gonna do, this is also somewhat an act of starting war."_

_"If we must, there is a way but it's risky, I don't know if they would accept it."_

_"Your highness! Your highness! Junhong, he-"_

_Suho immediately ran into the room, Yixing immediately following behind.Junhong was still seated on the floor, head down, body jerking periodically and to his left were some servants injured on the floor. The aura around him was growing really intensely. Suho ran to his side, seeing the pool of blood right in front of him._

_"Junhong!" Suho shouted, trying to pry his arm away before he got pushed away by a burst of power._

_Junhong's hair turned streaks of red, along with his clothes turning a dark red, his demon fully coming out. Junhong continued to pound his fist against his chest, each time exceeding hundred percent of his power._

_Blood was steadily flowing out of his mouth onto the carpeted flooring. The surroundings was growing hotter as his fire was going out of control. Suho was unable to get any closer to him as the heat was growing unbearable._

_"Junhong stop! You're going to die!"_

_Junhong's hand stilled but it's as if the other couldn't hear anything at all, just seated there looking at the ground, Blood dripping from his chin into the puddle._

_The heat in the room increased even more causing anyone standing to start collapsing on the ground, the dehydration getting to them._

_"Your highness, you have to extinguish the flame!" Yixing shouted, panting on the floor._

_"But, I don't know what will happen! He might die!" Suho replied, looking desperately at Junhong._

_"He would die if you don't!"_

_Suho looked frantically between the other two,_

_"With this heat, I don't know whether my power would be enough!"_

_"Just do it! We are all going to die if you don't!"_

_Suho looked at his child painfully before channelling all his power into a spell, conjuring up a storm. He channelled the storm into Junhong's body. Immediately, steam emitted from around the boy seated on the floor. The air turned humid, making everyone choke and turn giddy, some even fainting from how intense it was._

_Suho panted, feeling faint as he has used way too much of his energy at a go and the environment wasn't helping. He looked at Junhong, praying that he would be fine. The heat finally dropped though at an alarming rate, the room turning colder than normal._

_Suho got up on shaky legs, rushing to his child that was lying on the floor, wet to the bone. His appearance was back to normal._

_"Junhong?" Suho asked slowly, crouching beside the unmoving figure. Yixing right behind him_

_"Junhong?!" Suho shouted, lifting the boy's upper body, shaking him._

_Still no movement. Tears gathered into Suho's eyes as he held onto his baby. He knew he shouldn't have done it, they could have just perished together._

_Junhong suddenly jerked out of his hold, sputtering water out of his mouth. He gasped for air before falling back down unconscious._

_"Junhong!"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more words than the prev two combined xD


	4. Chapter 4

_"With how heavily damaged his essence is after his fire died out, his healing abilities and flame are at a minimum. His essence have to be repaired but his healing is really weak right now, I don't know when he would wake up."  Yixing said, looking at the pale teen on the bed._

_"Maybe I shouldn't have done it," Suho said, sat on a chair, looking at his frail child with tears in his eyes._

_"Don't blame yourself Junmyeon, i asked you to do it. Junhong wouldn't have survived if you didn't do it." Yixing reassured, placing a hand on the other's shoulder._

_"Is the risky way what i think it is?" Suho asked, still looking at Junhong._

_"I would assume so, but who is going to-"_

_"My father. He's gonna pay."_

_Yixing's face turned into one with worry and maybe slight fear._

_"Your highness, are you being serious?"_

_"Yes, he caused this to happen and I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing." Suho affirmed._

_"But-"_

_"I know it's going to be hard so you have to help me." Suho said, turning to look at the other._

_"If you're that determined, then how can i be of service, your highness?"_

 

 

 

"Is it a really wise idea, Your Majesty?" 

"Honestly i don't know, i really don't and how many times have i told you not to call me that."  

"We can easily pull him out of this and send someone else." 

"Maybe we should but i don't know whether he would want to." 

"And why is that so?" 

"He isn't over it."  

A pause 

"Aren't i such a shitty father?" 

"Don't blame yourself, you did the most you could." 

"But he's still in pain." 

Another pause. 

"I really don't know what to do. I don't even know what really happened, why and how has it come to this point." 

"It might be heaven's doing." 

"I'm not surprised if it was and we can't do anything but i really can't stand watching him be so miserable." 

A knock rang out, 

"Your Majesty, report." 

A wave of the hand and the General, Luhan scurried in, bowing to the other. 

"Your Majesty, reports have come in and they are all indicating an increase in demonic activities in the human realm, and they are getting even worse, though there is something slightly off about it."  

Suho raised an eyebrow in confusion, "what do you mean?" 

"We aren't exactly sure but there seems to be something weird about all the activities." The general said. 

Suho hummed, nodding his head, "Thank you, keep watching and report back if there is any change." 

Luhan nodded in reply, "I will take my leave now." He bowed before leaving the room. 

Suho waited for the general to be out of earshot before he groaned," why is there so many problems!?" 

"Relax, Your Majesty. Mind your health." Yixing said. 

"I'm ok, i won't die any sooner." Suho stressed, looking so much more older. 

"Junmyeon, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault though one wouldn't have not expected the turn of events." Yixing continued on. 

"Don't play double negatives with me." Suho looked at the doctor with slight annoyance. 

Yixing laughed a cheeky smile, feeling accomplished that the other was less solemn. 

 

 

A knock rang out through the room before Zelo walked in, 

"Appa, the demon that attacked me didn't seem normal. His aura was glowing green but it didn't seem right." 

"Yeah, I heard from the general. Is your wound alright, Junhong ah." 

"I'm fine, Yongguk hyung helped me heal." 

"Junhong ah, do you want to pull out of the mission?" Suho asked. 

Silence before Zelo shook his head.  

Suho sighed, "I had no choice but to put you up for this mission but i guess what i did was probably wrong." 

"It's fine, Appa. I would have volunteered nonetheless."  

"It's not that, you know what I'm talking about."  

Zelo's face turned solemn, before he shook his head, 

"I'm fine, it's okay. It's not a big deal." 

"Doesn't seem that way." Suho spoke, looking at his child. 

"I'll be fine." Zelo answered, looking away before he left the room hurriedly. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but the next would compensate for it lmao xD


	5. Chapter 5`

"Is your wound better?"  

Zelo looked to the right, to see Youngjae and concerned eyes looking over his forearm. 

"I'm fine, it's already healed. How about you, you're no longer feeling a headache right?" 

"Ye, I'm fine. So, do you want to work together, seeing that that night was pretty much a success." Youngjae continued, grinning at the other. 

"Sure, i guess." Zelo accepted the proposal, looking down at his lunch again. He heard Youngjae slide into the seat across him before he lifted his head again, 

"Erm..was that...that girl..your gir-girlfriend?"  

"Girl? You mean the one that was me?" Youngjae replied, wide-eyed. 

Zelo nodded, looking back down at his food again. 

"Oh, she isn't. She's like a sister to me. Why do you ask?"  

"Just curious." Zelo replied.  

Youngjae hummed, acknowledging his answer.  

"Oh! The man that was possessed is alive and kicking but the demon that we caught said that he doesn't know what happened at all." 

Zelo's eyes narrowed, 

"How could he not know that he possessed someone, he's the demon that does that."  

"I'm not sure but we can't let him go till we get to the bottom of whatever is going on." Youngjae said 

"How are we going to start?" Zelo asked  

"Well, we might have to do some snooping around." 

"Any non-human could easily detect us." 

"That's why we have to be inconspicious." 

"Are you the one that saved me?" 

Both heads turned, the girl that was attacked stood there, wearing a bashful grin. Up close she was really pretty but Zelo knew better. The girl was supposedly looking at Youngjae as she lifted up what seemed like a plastic bag in her hands. 

"Here, I got you some cake as a thank you gift. I'm Eunyeon by the way." The girl said, holding out her other hand for a handshake, smiling brightly at Youngjae. 

Zelo rolled his eyes, clearly feeling the sly innuendo that is emitting from the girl. Unfortunately, being the angel that he is, Youngjae probably didn't even feel anything. No wonder they said angels were pretty naive. The younger looked on as the other accepted the gift though reluctantly, smiling at the girl. Though after gifting the bag, the girl still stood there despite the awkward silence that ensued.  

"You may leave now." Zelo turned, giving a forced smile to the girl. The girl startled, apologising before rushing off. Youngjae chuckled,  

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend."  

"What?! No, why would i be jealous?" The younger sputtered, looking away pointedly. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes."  

 

  

 Zelo was stood at the entrance of a park waiting for a certain angel. They both pinpointed the area where there was abnormal increase in demonic activities which was at a nearby club. It was a Friday night which meant the club would be filled with people thus making it a lot more easier for their mission. Honestly, he didn't know why the humans still wanted to stay out and have fun when there are increasing numbers of attacks around. 

"Sorry I'm late." A voice came out behind him, Zelo turned back to see Youngjae stood there, a lovely glow around him. Well, the perks of being an angel.  

"Let's go then."  

Zelo walked ahead, across the somewhat empty street towards the club. They both entered the club, entering the dark and loud room. As true to a Friday night, the club was packed with people. Most on the dancefloor, grinding their bodies along to the music. 

Zelo could make out some non-humans amongst the crowd. He turned back to see Youngjae grimacing at the atmosphere. Well, he was a holy being that probably never went into any of these areas before.  

"We should try to blend in." Zelo shouted over the music. He pushed past the moving bodies towards the dancefloor, leaving Youngjae behind. Moving his body to the beat, Zelo moved across the dancefloor. Dancing was pretty much one of his hobbies, it didn't matter where though as long as there was music, he would be able to dance.

He glanced over to where he thought Youngjae was, to see him still stood there confusedly looking around. He probably shouldn't have just ditched the other there, he shuffled his way back to Youngjae. Zelo took the other's hand, pulling him along to the bar.  

"Two cokes, thank you" Zelo said to the bartender. The bartender gave a weird look before he moved off to fetch the drinks. "I guess we should stay together." Zelo said, looking at the angel. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to this sort of places." 

"It's fine, just stay here and scope the area while I'll do the rest." Zelo replied before leaving for the dancefloor again. He danced along to the beat, finding his way to a man that was dancing alone. He inched closer, catching the attention of the guy. Zelo went closer, gently running his hands along the other's arm. The man pulled him in, hands holding onto his waist. 

"New around here?" The man spoke, a smirk forming on his face.  

"You can say so." Zelo replied. 

"What's a pretty face doing here, of all places." The man continued asking, hand starting to travel up and down Zelo's sides. Zelo giggled,  

"You flatter me. What's so bad about this place?"  

"Ah, i forgot you are pretty new here. There are alot of attacks in this area of the town."  

"Attacks? What sort of attacks?" Zelo asked, hoping to find out more. 

"I'm not sure either, assault and basically crime. Though, i would protect you from any attacks" The man smiled, a hand sliding down near his ass.  

Zelo caught his hand, "Thanks for the offer but it's fine."  

"You sure?" The man grasped onto his wrist before pulling him towards him. Zelo could feel the other's breath against his neck, making him shudder. He could feel the other closing in, his breath getting closer and closer to his neck. He pulled his arm away from the other, taking a few steps back. 

"Ye, I'm sure." Zelo smiled, leaving the dancefloor

 

"What was that?" Youngjae asked. He definitely had seen what happened. 

"Nothing, i thought that i might get something out of that but i guess not." Zelo replied. 

"Why would you let some random dude touch you like that?" Youngjae asked. 

"Why, jealous?" 

"No..not used to it i guess."  

 Zelo took a sip of his coke as he looked around the dark place. There wasn't really anything interesting that was happening. Still the same grinding bodies and drunken bunch of people. Though in one corner of the place did something catch his eye. Two humans were heatedly making out.

Okay, he wasn't a pervert and making out was pretty normal in the club but he could feel that something was wrong there. He concentrated, feeling a holy aura. Why didn't he feel it just now when he entered. That aura disappeared immediately, replaced by a darker, more sinister one. He looked towards the two humans again, seeing the girl push the guy away. The guy seemed, for the lack of a better word; possessed.  

Zelo stood up, making his way to the two humans. The man pulled the girl out the backdoor, Zelo following behind. The girl was obviously struggling against the other's hold as the other dragged her along. 

"Hey!" Zelo shouted. The man turned back, eyes flashing a bright green. The man quickened his pace, pulling the girl along. Zelo lifted his hand, casting a freeze spell on the man. The man stood still, while the girl pulled her arm out of the man's unmoving hand.

 Zelo rushed forward, getting the girl away from the man. The entire scenario just seemed all the more familiar. Zelo backed away slowly, seeing that the man was slowly morphing out of his spell. He looked on in shock, how could the other easily morph out of his spell. It didn't make any sense.  

Another inhumane scream, another box, another ball of black smoke and another pair of flashing blue eyes. 

 

Youngjae blessed the human again, making sure that he was alright while Zelo just looked on. 

"I guess i would have to take the demon back again."   
"I'll bring him back this time." 

"Sure." Youngjae handed him the box, giving a smile.  

"Did you feel the holy presence just now in the club?" Zelo asked. The other furrowed his eyebrows, probably thinking back. 

"Holy? If I'm not wrong, there was one but it was really faint and it disappeared as quick as it came." 

"So, I wasn't wrong about it." Zelo answered, looking at the demon in the box. "I guess i should get going now." He turned around, ready to teleport back. 

"Wait." 

Zelo turned back, his wide eyes looking at the other. 

"Have a safe trip, goodnight." Youngjae said, giving another smile.

"G-goodnight." Zelo said before he turned back, teleporting back to the mansion.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's weird


	6. Chapter 6

"Appa, this is the demon that i caught just now." Zelo spoke, holding up the box. 

"You aren't hurt right?" 

"No I'm not. Though, it was another possession and the same green glow." Zelo continued 

Suho took the demon out of the other's hand, opening the box. The smoke moved out, morphing into a body. The demon got onto his knees, realising that he's in front of the king.  

"Do you know what you did just now?" Suho asked. 

"I..I don't know, your Majesty. How did I get here?" The demon replied, looking around warily. The demon's eyes were entirely black. 

"It's the same as before, the demons don't know what they did." Zelo spoke up. "Do you remember the last thing you were doing?"  

"All i can remember is that I was just strolling down the street and then I'm here." The demon replied.  

Zelo looked to his father in confusion. Is whatever that is happening even possible? There wasn't any form of deceit coming from the demon so they didn't doubt his words. There wasn't a point in keeping the demon any longer.  Suho sighed, "You can leave now."  

The demon bowed in thanks before disappearing, leaving a ball of smoke behind.  

"Appa, there was something extremely weird that happened just now." Zelo said, suddenly remembering that aura. 

"What is it?" 

"There was a very faint holy aura before it disappeared. I thought i was wrong but then..Yo-youngjae said he felt it too." Zelo continued. 

Suho furrowed his brows. 

"You're working with the angel?" 

"Yeah, it's more effective." Zelo answered, looking away. 

Suho sighed, "There was a holy aura? Was it strong?" 

" I guess since i felt it even though it was there for only a split second." Zelo replied. "I'll be headed to my room now. Goodnight Appa." 

"Goodnight Junnie~" The lord called out, softening up now that the serious business was being pushed aside.  

 

Zelo walked into his room, leaning back against the door once he shut it. He sighed out, feeling the numbing pain clenching at his heart. How long has it been? He pulled out his necklace, looking at the ring that was hanging on the chain. Zelo laid his head against the door, feeling his eyes well up with tears. A tear escaped his eye, slowly trickling down his cheek. 

 

_"Hyung, what's marriage?"_

_"Marriage? Marriage is a custom for humans when two people who love each other decides to stay together with each other for life."_

_"What? Why can't two people just stay together without some custom?"_

_"Hmmm, well marriage is for recognition I guess, to tell everyone that they would love each other for life."_

_"Ohhh...Hyung, l-let's get married one day!"_

 

A chuckle rang in his ear. 

 

_"Okay, I would wed our beautiful Junhong one day."_

 

He smiled before it immediately dropped. 

 

 

 

_"You said you would marry me, how could you forget? You said you would marry me.."_

 

 

 

_"Junhong ah, here."_

_"What's this?"_ _  
"A promise ring. One day, we would tell everyone that we would be together forever. Till that day, this ring shall be that promise."_

 

 

Tears were steadily flowing down Zelo's cheeks, his hand holding the ring tight. He rubbed his tears away as he trudged his way towards his bed, just wanting to sleep.  

 

It was the weekends, so there was no school for Zelo to attend. He sat up on his bed, feeling drowsy. His eyes felt swollen and true to his thoughts, they were. He spent last night, crying himself to sleep. Zelo got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. He stood infront of the mirror, seeing his bloodshot eyes and sullen expression. His hands reached up, wanting to hold onto his necklace. He clutched the metal against his chest. His already sore eyes stung and Zelo was exhausted. He used his powers, immediately changing out of his pyjamas.  

 

 

"Yongguk hyung!" Zelo shouted, knocking on the other's door. Zelo was currently in the human realm, it was still pretty early. Yongguk has moved out of the mansion awhile back, feeling slightly awkward to stay there for too long. The door opened, revealing Yongguk in his sweatpants, hair a big mess. A sight basically saying he just woke up. 

"Yes? Junhong ah. What are you doing here so early." Yongguk asked, his morning voice gruffer than usual. 

"Hyung, let's go have fun!" Zelo beamed. 

Yongguk's eyes narrowed, seeing the sunglasses perched on the other's face. His hands reached out, Zelo made a futile attempt to dodge the grabby hands. The other's hands were faster, Yongguk ripping off the sunglasses. The younger turned away, trying to hide his face.  

Yongguk sighed, "Junhong ah, look at me."  

Zelo didn't turn. 

A growl escaped Yongguk's lips, "Junhong." 

Zelo hesitantly turned towards the elder, his eyes closed tightly. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at the other. Yongguk sighed, dragging the other into the house.  

"Have you been crying, Junhong ah" 

Zelo didn't want to answer, he reluctantly nodded his head, looking down at his hands 

"Come on, look up. Let me heal the swelling." Yongguk continued on. Zelo slowly lifted his head, the elder healing him quickly.  

"Thank you hyung, let's go out to play. It's a Saturday." Zelo spoke, a lot more cheery considering the atmosphere. Yongguk looked at him with a sad smile, hands ruffling the other's hair.  

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"  

"Erm..to the amusement park, it's been a while since i went there." Zelo answered, a smile on his face.  

Yongguk just wanted the other to be happy. Over the years, he grew protective over the other. Junhong was like a younger brother to him.  

"Okay, but i won't be paying for your tickets." Yongguk said, heading back to his bedroom to change.  

 

 

They were at the amusement park, both walking past the many rides available. 

"I still remember what it was like 200 years ago. There wasn't any amusement parks but there were carnivals that came and went. I remembered going for one before, it was really fun." Zelo said though a sad smile graced his features at the end of what he said.  

"You were here that long ago?" Yongguk asked. 

"Well, when i was really young. I'm only around 200 over years old." Zelo pouted. His eyes caught sight onto coloured clouds, a smile erupting on his face. "Hyung, over there!" Zelo shouted, pointing at the stall. He grabbed onto the other's wrist, dragging him to the food stall.  

"Can I have one please?" Zelo asked the stall owner, pointing at the fluffy clouds.  

"What colour would you like?" 

"Er...blue." 

The owner started work, switching on the machine. He poured the blue sugar crystals into the machine before taking a stick. He started to turn the stick, collecting the wisps of melted sugar. The sugar hardened up, forming a huge puffy blue cloud. 

"Here you go, that would be $2."  

"Thank you!" Zelo passed the money to the other, taking the candy.  

"Hyung, this is cotton candy, it's really nice!" Zelo, plucked off a portion of the candy, offering it to the elder. Yongguk looked warily at the offered confection, before taking it and plopping it into his mouth. He scrunched his face, slightly put off by the sweetness of the candy.  

"It's really sweet." Yongguk said, face still scrunched up. 

"Well, it's basically 100% sugar." Zelo replied, chewing on his candy. 

"And you like it?" Yongguk gave a disgusted look at the younger.  

"Don't judge! I'm still pretty young. It's you who is too old to like things like this." Zelo teased. 

"Respect your elders, brat." Yongguk chided. Zelo merely stuck his tongue out at the elder before rushing off. 

"Don't think because you are the prince, I won't dare to hit you!" Yongguk shouted, going after the other. Zelo looked back, sticking his tongue out to taunt the other again. It's a relief he had pretty much inhaled the candy so it wasn't really a hassle to run with.  

"Once i get my hands on you, I swear to god you will regret it!" Yongguk continued on. Zelo slowed down into a jog, turning around to slowly jog backwards, "Hurry up, old man!" Before he turned back around. A few more steps forward and he was attacked, arms winding around his waist as he was hoisted up. Zelo was quickly turned around, Yongguk grabbing hold of both his wrists in one hand. Zelo struggled to get out of the strong hold, the elder using his other hand to start tickling him. They were pretty much attracting a few passers-by attention. 

"No...hyung!" Zelo giggled, the older's ministration getting to him. Tears were welling in his eyes and he felt so exhausted from laughing. "Please..no..no more hyung." Zelo huffed out. Yongguk finally released him, Zelo gasping for breath.  

"That's what you get for disrespecting your elders." Yongguk said. A sudden spike in atmosphere had him perking up, he looked around feeling a strong demonic aura, one that he didn't recognise. He looked at Zelo, seeing that the younger was looking at him as well.  

"I guess it's normal, considering that both demons and angels alike roam around the human realm freely." Yongguk continued on.  

Ever since the peace treaty was signed 50 years ago, angels and demons started coexisting though some weren't that happy about it. There were still fights here and there but they weren't that bad as compared to the days before the treaty was signed. No one actually expected it to happen with both realms heavily against each other. Neither did Zelo know why and how did it even happen even though he was the prince. He asked Suho about it but he only said that it was the dying wish of his grandfather which Zelo suspected was a lie since his grandfather hated the angels to the core.  

"Well, let's continue walking around then!" Zelo dragged the other by the wrist, going off in some random direction. He rounded a corner, meeting eyes with a pair of too familiar eyes. He immediately let go of Yongguk's wrist causing the older to look at him funny before he saw the girl beside the other. It was the same girl from the cafe, the one which Youngjae said was like a sister to him. 

"It's such a small world." Youngjae said. 

"Erm..fancy seeing you here." Zelo replied awkwardly. He looked towards the girl, giving her a slight nod in greeting. Yongguk just stood there, not exactly sure of what to do with the two unknown angels in front of him. He took note of how the girl is eyeing Zelo.  

"Who's with you?" Youngjae asked, curiously looking at the demon beside him. 

"Oh, er...this is Yongguk, my friend" Zelo said lamely, gesturing at the elder.  

"Hello, I'm Youngjae" Youngjae stuck his hand out, probably for a handshake. Yongguk took the other's hand hesitantly, probably wary about the other. Yongguk greeted the other. 

"This is Jiyoon." Youngjae introduced the girl beside him, the girl nodded in greeting and they now stood in an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what else to say. Again, a huge spike of demonic aura came from nowhere. It was the same strong demonic aura just that it wasn't friendly this time. They looked around though there wasn't anything, just families going about having fun. How are they supposed to do anything with the many humans around. 

"Hyung, we got to do something!" Zelo turned to Yongguk, looking at the other with wide eyes. Yongguk nodded, rushing off to search for the demon with Zelo in tow. Youngjae followed as well, having an angel around is pretty advantageous. The girl sighed, following after. 

 

The four were just rushing around the park, unable to pinpoint the exact location of the demon. The demon seemed to be jumping around the park, making the four run around in circles. Them rushing around also caught the attention of the humans there,  

"This won't do, we are catching too much attention and this is getting tiring." Jiyoon spoke up. The rest slowed down their footsteps, probably agreeing with the statement.  

"Well, what do you suggest we- 

Yongguk shifted, a hand flying up to catch something. He lowered his hand, revealing the object to be a stick. He held the stick up, a piece of paper unravelling from it.  

 

**The entrance**

 

"The demon knows." Yongguk concluded, turning to look at the others. 

"Well, i guess we gotta go then." Youngjae said. He turned towards Jiyoon, "Jiyoon, you should head back first."  

"Why? I want to be by oppa's side." Jiyoon slightly whined, tugging onto the other's arm. 

"Be good, I won't know what to say to your parents if anything bad happened to you." Youngjae explained. 

"Fine. I'll just go disturb Daehyunnie." Jiyoon huffed, walking off to god knows where. 

Zelo walked off first, setting a chain reaction for the other two to follow. They arrived at the entrance in no time.    
"Looks like we have to cut short our trip." Yongguk said, looking at the younger demon.  

"It's fine hyung, we can always come another day." Zelo reassured. Youngjae was just walking slightly at the back, feeling too awkward to join them. 

"Junhong, is there something going on?" Yongguk asked, not before making sure the angel behind them was out of hearing range.  

"What? Nothing's going on.."  

"Right..why are you so tense around the angel?" Yongguk got straight to the point, he was accessing the younger's face. 

"Huh...am I? Haha..." Zelo replied, looking away. The older demon raised a brow at the other's reaction but didn't continue asking seeing that the younger wasn't exactly comfortable. They exited the park, the entrance way holding lesser people. They stood there in silence, waiting for something, anything.  

After a painstaking five minutes(noone was actually counting) of standing in silence, the aura reappeared though this time right in front of them. Dark smoke was circling around them, screams erupting from the crowd. Everyone was going into panic, though the two demons and angel were just stood there, alert and ready as the dark smoke continue to engulf them. The smoke finally starts to clear up, and in front of them stood a man. The man had striking blue hair and is more on the shorter side. He has sharp almond-shaped eyes, though his eyes were tinted a dark green. His eyes held a form of danger and his lips, curved into a smirk.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden change in length, I realised i need to write longer chapters xD


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you doing this in broad daylight?" Yongguk spoke up, eyes narrowed at the blue-haired demon. 

"Doing what?" The demon spoke, tilting his head to the side mockingly. Yongguk rolled his eyes.  

"What are you doing here?" Zelo asked. 

"Oh, nothing. Just taking a walk is all." The demon answered, the smirk not leaving his face.  

"A walk? What's with all the smoke?" Youngjae was the last to speak as he glared at the demon. 

"Why? It's a part of me, i can't get rid of it." The demon answered as if he's stating the obvious. 

"You're a spirit?!" Zelo can't help but be shocked. When were spirits ever so powerful. Not that he was looking down on them but spirit demons don't normally have such strong auras.  

"Why so shocked? Or have you never seen power like this coming from a spirit?" The demon smirked, eyes glinting a green.  

"Cut the talk, why are you here." Yongguk glared at the demon.  

"Aw, you're no fun." The demon pouted slightly before smirking again. Seriously what is up with the smirks. Zelo looked towards Yongguk, seeing him looking slightly pissed off. 

"Catch."  

They looked up to see daggers flying in their direction, the crowd dispersing as they panicked. The three of them immediately got out of the way, not wanting to be stabbed in any way. 

"Fucking hell, daggers of all things." Youngjae grumbled. The daggers stopped in mid-air, Youngjae freezing them.  

"We have to make sure the humans aren't hurt." Zelo said, looking around, seeing the humans hiding behind bushes and what not. The humans shouldn't even have seen this in the first place.  

"What are going to do? We can't exactly fight him here." Youngjae said. 

"Fuck it, I'll take him on while you guys shoo away the humans." Yongguk said, walking towards the demon.  

"Hyung!" Zelo stepped forward before he was pulled back. 

"He's right, the humans can't stay here." Youngjae said. Sighing, Zelo ran towards the hiding humans, 

"It's going to get dangerous, please leave the area." He shouted, gesturing the crowd to go. The crowd immediately obeyed, getting out of their hiding spots.  

Zelo looked back at the fight going on, the spirit was floating around Yongguk in his demonic form.  

 

Yongguk was pretty much annoyed, the spirit taunting him with his stupid floating. Spirits are known to be mischievous and annoying due to their ability to phase through pretty much anything. Though this spirit must be of a higher power, considering he isn't a ball of smoke in his demonic form. Yongguk materialized a couple of seeds, scattering it around him. The seeds immediately sprouted, revealing pretty blue flowers.  

"What the fuck is that!?" The spirit gasped, as he held his nose. The spirit fell onto the floor back in his human form, convulsing as he let out shouts of pain. The flowers disintegrated, leaving no trace of its existence. 

Zelo and Youngjae rushed back, looking on in shock at the turn of events.  

"Electric Breaths. Once you take in the poison it emits, the electricity would shock you from the inside." Yongguk answered, smirking now that he got the upper hand. 

"H-help me...ah...help..me" The demon panted out, his eyes no longer a green but an abyss of black. His eyes closed before reopening almost immediately, back to the same green from before. The demon stood up, smirking before he took out another handful of daggers. Throwing them once again in their direction, they dodged again as the demon took out another dagger, a solo one. He lurched forward, bringing the knife with him. He went for the closest which was Yongguk, swinging the knife swiftly at him.  

Yongguk reacted quickly, jumping out of the way. He kicked the demon from the back, the demon stumbling in his steps. The demon turned back, angered as he rushed after Yongguk again, eyes glowing green. He stopped in his steps, his hand rising as he controlled the daggers that were around them.  

The daggers rose up, before they started to rush after them. It became a flurry of knives and they could only dodge so much. 

Youngjae has started to use his powers, freezing the daggers before breaking it. Yongguk was conjuring vines around him, purple and red snaking their way around him. The vines were pretty much smacking away the daggers that came too close. Zelo was dodging as much as he could, though it seemed like there was no end to the daggers.  

He jumped out of the way, only for another dagger to come flying at him. It was getting exhausting to keep up with the quickening pace, Zelo turned though not fast enough. The dagger grazed across his cheek, slicing through his skin. He let out a small shout as he flinched back, hand coming up to his face.  

"Junhong!" Yongguk shouted, seeing the younger stumble. 

The daggers weren't stopping at any moment either, Zelo still dodging them to the best of his ability. He was slightly lagging behind, the graze on his cheek throbbing in pain as more blood flows from the open gash. Another graze of the dagger on his arm caused him to stagger in his steps. Another bloody wound and another on his torso, the knife cutting through the fabric of his shirt. 

"Zelo!" This time it was Youngjae. Youngjae quickly moved towards the said demon, dodging the daggers as he went along. He managed to get close enough to freeze the daggers flying towards the demon before he turned and froze the ones coming for him. The angel slightly struggled, feeling the demon's power pushing against him.  

Yongguk shuffled through the daggers around him, the vines around him entwined around some of the knives, holding on to them to prevent them from flying around. He rushed towards the other two, worried about the younger demon. 

"Junhong! Are you alright?!" Yongguk asked as another flurry of knives flew in their direction, Youngjae once again froze them.  

The angel struggled to hold off everything, the demon's power growing stronger. Everything disappeared; the demon, the daggers and only left smoke behind.  

Youngjae slumped slightly, feeling tired after he exhausted his power. 

"Junhong ah, are you okay?" Yongguk asked the other. Zelo was stood, clutching onto his arm as he looked away. " Junhong ah..." 

Zelo avoided the other's gaze, hiding his face from him.  

"Must we go over this again." Yongguk said, remembering what happened this morning. Zelo slowly turned his head, revealing his bloodied face. Yongguk sighed, " Thankfully, it's not that bad if not I won't know what to tell your father."  

"Let me heal you." Youngjae spoke up, looking at Zelo with concern evident in his eyes. Youngjae took the other's face gently, tilting the demon's face to look at him. Yongguk just looked between them, feeling slightly awkward with how close the other two seemed to be. The angel brought his hand up, hovering over the other's cheek, tending to the wound. Not only after a minute, the angel brought his free hand to clutch at his head.  

"Youngjae!" Zelo held the other's hand, Youngjae looked at him with pained features. The angel looked lost in thoughts before he went back to keening over. Zelo pushed away the other's hand, successfully stopping the healing. Now it was the demon's turn to look in concern, he reached out for the other. 

"It's okay, i think I'm just drained after using too much of my power just now." Youngjae said, standing up straight though he was still in pain. Zelo looked unconvinced, but nodded nonetheless.  

"Let me heal you then Junhong." Yongguk spoke up, walking towards the taller demon. 

 

 

 

_"Where are we? Is this like some festival as the humans call it?"_

_"No, we are at the carnival!"_

_The carnival was bustling with people, there were many different attractions and also booths set up that sold things, ranging from food to masks and toys of sorts._

_"Ok, so what is it that we need to investigate?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"But didn't you tell me that we were just investigating something."_

_"Seeing as you are basically such a workaholic, would you even agree to take a break?"_

_"I...i guess not."_

_"See? Now, let's go have some fun."_

 

 

 

"So...there really isn't anything up with you and the angel?" Yongguk asked, looking pointedly at Zelo. 

"Yes, there is nothing." Zelo answered. Yongguk looked at him in suspicion, clearly still doubting the other's words.  

"Just now, you two looked like some soft ass couple." The demon commented, as he went about cooking ramen. "You sure you aren't dating in secret?"  

"Yes, I'm sure." Zelo rolled his eyes. He sipped onto his cup of water before he grasped onto his necklace again. He felt too tired to cry, just laying back on the couch. He closed his eyes, feeling himself slowly drift off into the abyss of sleep. 

 

 

_"This place is so pretty!" The sight before him was of a clearing with a huge tree in the middle. It was currently autumn, the leaves a beautiful orange-red hue. The place looked ethereal, some leaves still falling from the branches making it look like it came out from a fairy tale._

_"I come here often to de-stress."_

_He ran over to the looming tree, looking upwards at the splashes of red and orange. He looked back at the other._

_"Hyung! Come over!" He waved him over. "Hurry!"_

_"Coming coming." He looked back at the tree, relishing in the falling leaves around him. A brush of his hand and he looked to see the other now beside him, a smile on his face._

_"Hyung!" He held the other's hand, beaming at him. The other went ahead to sit on the ground, patting beside him. He sat down, immediately leaning his head against the other's shoulder._

_"How are you?" He asked shyly. The other turned to look at him, pressing a kiss on his head._

_"I'm good, now that I'm with you"_

_He felt his face heat up, he turned, burying his face into the other's shoulder._

_"It's nice here." He said as he closed his eyes, resting on the other. The sound of the wind, smell of the air and the other's scent were enveloping him as the other patted him._

_He opened his eyes, finding himself laying on the grass. He sat up, looking around to see the other gone. Panic rose up his throat, he scrambled up to look around to see no one._

_He ran around the tree_

_Nothing_

_He looked up into the branches_

_Nothing_

_He ran off into the clearing_

_Nothing_

_He looked around, turned around_

_Nothing_

_The ground seemed to be caving in, falling down into some blackhole that appeared out of nowhere. It was picking up speed rapidly and was coming for him. He ran back to the tree._

_It was too late, the ground below him gave way._

_A hand held on to his, he looked up, seeing the one he desperately was seeking for._

_The other smiled at him before letting go_

 

 

"Junhong!"  

Zelo bolted up, panting heavily. He felt a chill run down his spine, he looked around seeing no one else but Yongguk. He felt the elder gently wipe at his face. He brought his hand up, feeling the wetness of his cheek. He didn't even know he was crying. 

"Come on, let's go eat." Yongguk pulled the other up, meeting no resistance. Zelo was sat at the dining table, a bowl of ramen in front of him. 

"Why do you always eat ramen." Zelo mumbled, looking up at the elder. The elder looked scandalized, 

"I only made it because it's the only thing i know how to cook. I get takeaway often, okay." 

"Right." Zelo sniffled before he started eating. "I have to report what happened to appa."  

"Sure, after you eat alright." 

"Ok ok I got it."  

"Are you...never mind." 

"Am I what?" Zelo perked up hearing the other. 

  "It's okay, nothing important."  

"Hyung, if you have something to ask then ask."  

Yongguk looked at him hesitantly, "Would...you ever...tell me...what happened? Not that i want to invade or anything, it's just...I don't want to see you like that.." 

The younger froze, looking away. "I......" 

"It doesn't matter, you can tell me when you're ready."  

Zelo sighed, "It...it was..200 years ago.." 

 

 

 

"You're honestly such a disappointment." 

A figure scoffed, "It's not as if I wanted to do this." 

"Well, you have no choice either." 

"What the fuck is your problem, why are you doing this?" 

"For fun, what else?" 

"For fun? You're just trying to start a war." 

"Whatever you say. Now shut it!" 

 

 

 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking of?" Yixing said. 

"But...it can't be, it's not even really possible without the ancient scrolls." Suho answered, doubting his words. 

"But there is no other possibility, all with the green and what not."  

"If that is the actual reason, then we demons are doomed. If whoever doing this gets enough power, we won't be spared. They have already started and with the spirits"  

"Aren't the ancient scrolls a myth?" Yixing asked. 

"Well, not exactly. They were meant to be locked up somewhere, somewhere that was secret."  

"We're basically like the youngsters called it, fucked." Yixing replied. Suho shot him a dirty look,  

"I don't exactly know what we can do at this point. How are we going to solve this. What does the person actually want." He rambled on. 

"What scrolls are you talking about?" Zelo looked in between them curiously. 

"Erm...nothing just some ancient scrolls that aren't important." Suho replied, looking away awkwardly. Zelo quirked a brow, suspicion clear on his face. 

"Come on, i should know what is going on as well." Zelo whined. 

"Aish, it's nothing of importance. You already have enough of things to deal with." Suho said, brushing his son off. 

"Hmph." Zelo huffed, leaving the room. Suho sighed, watching his son stomp off. The doctor spoke up, 

"Why didn't you tell him?" 

"He does have a lot of things to deal with, I don't want to stress him out." Suho replied,  

"Well, I guess that's a good enough reason." Yixing said. 

"Let me go get the book." Suho perked up, running out of the throne room. He came back almost immediately, holding a book in his hands. The book was withered and torn, the spine barely even holding up the pages. He flipped it open, careful to not tear any of the fragile papers.  

"If what we think is right and if the person is going in order with the scrolls, the next spell that the person might use would be this one." Suho pointed at the page. 

"The Circus Family? I don't think they even reside here in this realm anymore." Yixing looked at the page.  

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're a demon, it will get to you." Suho said. 

"So the person is just going by the scrolls then, look the previous page is the spirits." Yixing concluded, looking through the pages. 

"I guess so, the spells go by the amount of power the person would be using. Spirits take the least power."  

"Hey, this is like some sort of discrimination." Yixing accused. Suho rolled his eyes,  

"No. It's because the spirits get the job done the easiest and raise the least suspicion so they are condemned to this sort of fate." 

"Ohhhh okay, by the way, where did you get this book from?" 

"I was looking through the library one day awhile back and this book literally appeared out of nowhere. I didn't even know a book like this existed." Suho answered.  

"Weird, nonetheless we have to do something." Yixing said.  

"I guess so, let's go." Suho said. 

"Where to?"  

"To where they live obviously, we need to warn them or something." With that, they both teleported away. 

 

 

"You knock on the door." The doctor said, pushing Suho towards the door. Suho rolled his eyes before knocking on the door. 

"Hello, is anyone home?" Suho called out. 

No answer 

More knocks and shouts. 

Still no answer 

"Shit, are they like gone? Is this even the right house?" Yixing said. Suho looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Right, I almost forgot." Suho closed his eyes, analysing his surroundings.  

"It doesn't seem like there is any demonic aura here." 

"So we came to the wrong house." Yixing deadpanned. 

"I guess?" Suho sheepishly replied. "But there isn't anyone in there so it's not a biggie."  

Yixing rolled his eyes, "How are we going to find them then?" 

"Welp, they are known for running circuses. So we should search for any circuses around." 

"Huh, no wonder the name." Yixing realised, perhaps a tad too slowly. Suho just gave him a look before they once again teleported away. 

 

They teleported to a nearby clearing, seeing a circus tent pitched in the middle. It wasn't opened and it felt almost deserted but there was an ominous aura looming over the place. 

"How does anyone not notice this?" Yixing asked, looking around the area.  

"No one comes here and there is some sort of barrier over this place. It doesn't seem like there is anyone here though." Suho replied, feeling the forcefield of the area. 

"We are definitely in the right place this time right?" The doctor said. 

"We definitely are, look at that." Suho pointed at a flyer laying on the floor. He walked over, picking it up.  

 

_THE CIRCUS FAMILY IS IN TOWN_

_COME DOWN FOR A GETAWAY FROM REALITY_

_INTO THIS PARADISE_

 

The picture below showed a snake-looking girl stood on the right, a knives-yielding man with sharp teeth and nails stood on the left. A jester clad in red and black stood in the middle and a lady, her smile was creepy to say the least. She had rings of fire behind her, her eyes seemed to glint with the dark flames. 

"Ooo...kay..." The doctor started up. 

"Did the circus family always look like this?" Suho asked. 

"Hmmm apart from the more creepy looks on their faces, this is their demonic forms i think...." Yixing replied. 

"The poster says its opening only tomorrow. We can't go in now either with this barrier in the way.." 

"I guess we got to It come back tomorrow."  

"I can't, I have to go for a meeting with the rest of the council."  

"Doesn't that include me?" Yixing asked, remembering that he is indeed somewhat part of the council. 

"Aish, i guess Junhong would have to come then." 

"Didn't you say you didn't wanna stress him out?" The doctor asked. 

"Have you never heard the saying desperate times calls for desperate measures?" Suho replied. 

 

 

Zelo arrived at the clearing, with the circus now bustling with people. Youngjae was with him as well. Somehow along the way, the angel has pestered him for his number, for better communication he said. Though they don't exactly need phones like humans do since they can use telepathy and all.  

There were balloons everywhere, families and kids were all entering the big top. There were other smaller tents pitched alongside probably their storeroom in a sense. There was a small row of booths, selling food like popcorn and candy floss. It reminded him of the carnival that he went before. There was a counter near the entrance, the lady sat in there collecting money, a 'ticketing' booth. 

There weren't much non-humans around either. The entire place gave off a really weird vibe, eerie and creepy. 

"Should we go in?" Youngjae asked, seeing the queue rapidly decreasing as more people made their way in. Zelo nodded, walking ahead.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking a lil clearer, sorry if the descriptions for the circus and carnival are wrong lmao. i'm not very sure about either xD


	8. Chapter 8

The place was packed, the big top filled with people. The pair was lucky enough to get some seats near the front. The crowd was bustling as they waited for anything to happen. There were even some news reporters just seated to their right, probably here to get some form of coverage for this sudden event. They even had a film crew, holding on to their cameras and equipment. They were apparently going on live, filming the entire event live from the circus.  

"So what are we here for?" The angel asked. 

"Appa didn't say anything much, just told me to keep a look out here." Zelo replied. 

The place turned pitch black, the lights going off all of a sudden. Whispers and mutters started to erupt from the crowd. The news reporter was just speaking into the microphone, reporting whatever that was going on. 

Zelo looked around unable to see anything at all. He couldn't even see Youngjae who was supposedly beside him. He felt his heart rate pick up, his breath growing heavier. A chill ran up his spine, as if sudden gusts of wind started blowing in from nowhere. Zelo didn't dare to reach out, it felt like he was all alone in this pitch black space.  

_Red eyes_

Zelo clenched his eyes shut, curling into himself as he felt the wind start licking up his skin. Warm arms embraced him, a grounding gesture that started to calm him down. A spotlight turned on, the bright yellow light blinding the audience.  

"Sorry about that hehe, it wasn't supposed to be dark for that long hehehe." In the spotlight, the jester was stood there, dark eyes glinting in the light.  

Zelo finally calmed, he slowly looked up seeing that Youngjae was the one that was embracing him.  

"Are you alright?" Youngjae asked, worried eyes looking at him. 

Zelo nodded, absorbed into those eyes before he snapped out of it. He looked away, pushing away the other gently. "We should pay attention." He calmed the rapid beating of his heart, putting his eyes on the jester.  

"Welcome! We are glad to have such a big audience here, hehe. Look, there are even news reporters here. Well, enough with the talking...let's commence our show!" With that said, fire blasted around the ring of the area. The spotlight dimmed slightly to enhance the flames.  

A lady walked out, grace in each of her steps. Her feet left imprints of flames as she went into the middle of the stage. She bowed, emitting a ring of fire around her. She started her act, something akin to a dance with flurries of fire akin to her partner. It was mesmerizing, the audience 'ooo-ing' and 'ah-ing' in unison. The act ended with a boom, the fire spreading out quickly to form a shape akin to a rose.  

The crowd watched on in awe, entranced by the beauty of the performance. The lady bowed, walking back in with grace. The audience erupted in cheers and claps. The next act walked in; a man, the one that yields the knives. The spotlight followed him as he came into the centre. He too bowed, before starting his act. It was dangerous to say the least, he was throwing the knives around, the sharp edge slicing through the air as it swirled around him.  

Zelo shivered, a sudden reminder that he had some ill fate with knives. The audience was tense as they watched him do some dangerous trick, applauding immediately after the man successfully swallowed the knives with no problem. The knives continued swirling around him as he walks around, as if forming a barricade around him. Zelo watched as the man came around to stand near them, looking at them with a glint in his eyes. 

He ended with a bow, smiling at the audience with his sharp teeth as he walked back out of the stage. 

"Did you see how he was looking at us?" Youngjae spoke. Zelo nodded,  

"I don't know why either."  

Zelo looked back as another lady walked in, her eyes one of a snake. She started her act immediately, hands waving in the air. The audience gasped as snakes started slithering out from the holes on the stage. The snakes twirled around her, some slithering up her as they coiled themselves around her body. The audience watched wide-eyed at the snakes that were fanning out onto the edge of the stage, as they slithered in a pattern.  

Some of the people were starting to make some noise, probably scared of the snakes as they got closer to them. The lady was still in the centre, twirling her hands around. The snakes slithered back to her, coiling themselves around her bit by bit. The audience watching on in awe as the snakes practically covered her entire body. With a clench of her fist, the snakes uncoiled themselves and returned back to where they came from. She left the stage pretty much immediately. 

The jester came in again, 

"Hope you had a great time, this will be your last act for the night and also perhaps your life. Hehe, I'm joking. I'm a jester, chillax."  

The audience laughed, somehow finding the joke funny. The lights turned off once again and Zelo felt  a hand over his. A cackle resonated through the entire place, the source of the sound jumping about the area. 

The spotlight came on again, the jester back on the stage. His eyes were glinting red as he stared at the crowd with a smirk.  

"Can i have a volunteer?" The jester said, his cheery voice becoming creepier by the second.  

Silence 

"You there, you seem really eager?" The jester pointed into the crowd, the rest of the audience turning to the aforementioned. It was a teenager, he sat there looking nervous. He was suddenly lifted into the air, floating towards the jester. The audience started to scream, though they couldn't get out of their seats. Zelo looked down, feeling binds around his legs. He could hear the film crew slightly panicking, that none of the equipment could be switched off. The lights turned back on as the other acts came in. The teenager was sat on a chair.  

"Well, ain't this fun? We are the Circus Family! Hope you had a great time!" The jester spoke again, cheery voice piercing through the thick tension of the place. The snake-lady walked up to the teenager, placing her hands on his shoulder. Her tongue snaked out before she shifted, a python replacing her.  

The audience screamed, seeing whatever was going on right before their eyes. The python slithered around the teenager, the teen scared speechless. The fire-lady brought her hand up, a rose appearing in flames in her palm. She gave the rose to the teen, the teen shakily accepted the flower. She then materialized a ball of fire, throwing it into the crowd.  

The fire didn't hit them, thankfully, Youngjae successfully countering the fire with rapid snowfall. The audience were screaming, children were crying. It was chaos. 

"Why aren't this binds coming off?" Zelo asked desperately, trying to cut through the binds. 

"Definitely dark magic." Youngjae replied.  

Zelo looked back up at the other demons, seeing the man hold a knife near the teenager's throat.  The audience were once again screaming. 

"This is bad, this is really bad." Zelo mumbled as he pulled on the restraints. 

The man brought the knife up to the teen's cheek. The audience quietened 

"If you are wondering whether you are seeing this correctly, _yes_ you are. If you are wondering what we are, we are demons. This is but a warning to you, we are declaring war on humanity." The jester announced, red eyes glinting. With that said, the man pressed the knife harder, drawing blood out. The python slidup to the teen's cheek, licking up the dripping blood.  

The lady brought up another rose, she blew the petals. A huge fire started to erupt, the binds finally loosened and everyone ran for their lives. There was so much chaos everywhere, people pulling and pushing to get to the exits. 

Zelo noticed the teen still on the stage, the fire engulfing everything in its path. The demons were no longer here anymore, disappeared without a trace. Zelo rushed down with Youngjae in tow. Zelo placed the teen on his back, piggybacking him as he made his way up. Everyone has already ran off, leaving the three of them. The fire was still raging strongly, eating everything up in its path. They finally made their way out, the big top behind them collapsing, the structure giving way to the flames. They made their way down, away from the burning tent. 

Zelo placed the teen on the ground, "Are you okay?"

The teen shook his head, tears were trickling down his face. Youngjae kneeled down as well, bringing his hand up. The teen flinched, slapping the angel's hand away.  

"Relax, I'm only healing you." The angel reassured, a soft glow emitting from him probably to calm the boy.  

"Where do you live, we will send you back. You must have gotten a pretty bad scare." Youngjae continued on, petting the boy's head. The teen was pretty calm, probably due to the angel's presence. Zelo helped the boy up, gently guiding the boy out of the clearing. They walked silently with the occasional question and the crickets acting as the background music. They were walking through a park, the dim lamp light shining down on the pavement. 

"A-are...d-demons really real..." The teen whispered out, looking up at Youngjae. The two stiffened,  

"Yes, they are. Demons are real, but they aren't all that cruel." Zelo said. The teen looked tense, probably thinking back to what happened not long ago.  

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Zelo continued, petting the other's head. They reached the exit of the park, seeing the apartments that were just up ahead. The teen pointed at the said apartment, when a reporter appeared in front of them, 

"Are you the kid that was attacked during the circus?" The reporter pried, pushing the mic into the boy's face. The boy panicked and hid behind Zelo. Youngjae brushed the reporter off, grabbing onto Zelo's arm. The reporter followed them, constantly asking questions about the demons, the circus, their feelings what not. At least this reporter was pretty efficient. 

They reached the apartments, the reporter finally stopping his chase. The boy quickly rushed to the elevator, beckoning them in. It was odd to see the two species, an angel and a demon both 'looking after' a teenager. They sent the boy back, the boy thanking them with a smile on his face. They walked out of the apartments, only to see the same reporter stood there waiting. The reporter perked up seeing them, he rushed to the two of them again with the mic in their faces. 

"I'm sorry but we have nothing to say about the incident." Youngjae spoke, disrupting the reporter's constant questions. 

The reporter sighed, "Okay then...have a good night." He trudged off, a slight drag in his steps. 

"Wait! Erm..." Zelo stopped the man, feeling sorry for the other. "I don't know whether it would be of any help to you but....whatever that happened just now was definitely planned. It's not as simple as it looks."  

The reporter perked up, noting what he said down before he smiled and left.  

"Why?" 

"He looked really down...and he had no ill intentions." Youngjae nodded before he sighed,

"Whatever that's going to happen won't be good."  

"It definitely won't be, i gotta go now, goodnight." Zelo bid farewell, leaving in a blink of an eye.

 

Youngjae looked on at where the other once stood, before teleporting away as well. He arrived at his home amongst the clouds. Tomorrow was a Monday and that means back to school. Why did he have to go to some college as well, he didn't know. Youngjae was way past that age.  

After what happened just now, what was going to happen. No doubt there would be a lot of chaos in both the human and demon realms.  

"Youngjae ah, you're back." A voice called,  

"Yes, Daehyun. What is it that you want now?"  

"Nothing, why can't I meet my best friend?" Daehyun answered, grinning cheekily. Youngjae rolled his eyes. "Did the elders ask?" 

"Welp, they did. They wanted to know what's going on." 

"They just can't wait, can they?" Youngjae grumbled. 

"Well, you're like their favourite pupil, don't be surprised." Daehyun explained.  

The celestial realm is a peaceful place, even before the peace treaty was sighed. The angels were at peace with each other, always a species of peace and tranquil. There weren't much fights amongst them at least. The elders were the ones that ran the court, making big and small decisions. The only other moment of unrest was with the demons, the ones that were completely opposite to them. They blessed and healed while the other, cursed and brought suffering.  

Youngjae made his way to the temple, the place where the elders reside. He walked across the floating platforms, he could actually just fly there but he was lazy in some sort of sense.  

 

Youngjae bowed to the elders sat in the room.  

"So, what happened? The messenger said something about war?"  

"The demons declared war, I don't know why." Youngjae replied.  

 

 

"Appa, did you hear what happened."  

"Yeah, Luhan reported immediately." Suho replied grimly. 

"The humans aren't supposed to know about us in the first place, what is going to happen?" Zelo continued on. "It was broadcasted, it was definitely planned."  

"I guess this is going down that road huh."  

"What road? What is going on?" Zelo was confused, what is with his father and his weird antics these days. His father sighed, 

"I guess you need to know this since the situation is getting serious. Well, it seems like someone is using the scrolls to summon demons to do their bidding."  

"Summoning, isn't that normal? Humans do sometimes call for demons." Zelo was confused, humans did call for demons, some believing in the supernatural, even to the point where they worshipped them. Most often than not, demons don't actually answer to the pleas or worships. Maybe in the past, some did out of curiosity or amusement but now since most of them actually reside in the human realm, they don't. 

"The summoning isn't out of will, it's forced. The demon would be brought to whoever summoned them, ready to receive their commands," Suho explained, "the demons can't refuse the commands, they must do what they were asked to at least until the demon wakes up somehow or the person stops it. Thus, they won't know what happened." 

"What!? Isn't this horrible?" Zelo was shocked to say the least, how was something so powerful even created. "Doesn't this mean that any demon is at the person's disposal?!" 

Suho nodded, "Just that the person must be powerful enough to summon them and that they must know the spells since there are different spells for different demons."  

"That person, that spirit, the one at the amusement park...he seems to know that he was under command...he asked us to help him." Zelo realised. "Appa, we have to help him.." 

"We definitely need to. Go and rest up first, it must be tiring for you." Suho said, pushing his son in the door's direction. Zelo nodded, turning to leave before turning back again, 

"Appa, you need to rest too."  

 

 

 

"The demons waging war on the humans aren't exactly our concern...though i didn't expect Lord Suho to do that."  

"How is it not our concern...us angels have to interfere. We are supposed to be looking over the humans, aren't we?" 

"Well, you're right but we had a peace treaty with Lord Suho. If we interfere, there would be war which would be even worse." 

"We have to interfere, the humans are depending on us to survive...the demons would definitely wipe them out. If they are going to start a war, then the treaty is basically revoked. Lord Suho would have to pay for his actions."  

Youngjae just watched on as the elders continued to discuss the situation, slowly getting into a heated arguement. Does this mean that he would have to cease contact with the demon? But it was definitely a set-up. It wasn't as simple as it looked.  

If the elders decide they want to interfere, wouldn't that put him against Zelo...he didn't want to though. There was something about the demon that made him want to protect him. He couldn't get why either, he just wanted to hold the younger close and shield him away from any danger.  

"I...I feel that we should wait for a while more to see what's actually going on.." Youngjae spoke up awkwardly. 

"Youngjae is right, we can't just go into it like that." One of the elders said, "I don't think Lord Suho would just do that."  

"Yoseob, i think you are just taking the matter too lightly. I say we just wage war on them." Doojoon said. 

"You know what happened last time and how the peace treaty was signed, why are we risking it again." Yoseob continued.  

"I'm going to head off first, thank you." Youngjae spoke, though the elders weren't exactly listening to them. He walked off quietly, not wanting to disturb them.  

"Don't you remember what had to happen for the peace treaty to be signed? I'm just hoping we won't have to lose anything else more. If not for the Lord, would we be like this?" Yoseob continued. 

 

 

 

"Yixing, what are we going to do? We have to find the person behind all this." Suho ranted. 

"The situation got out of hand so quickly, i don't know what to do as well. The angels might interfere with this though." The doctor replied. 

"First things first, I have to clarify with the demons that this isn't real."  

"It seems that...ever since a few hours ago when the broadcast was aired, some demons in the human realm already started to cause havoc. The demons here are just shocked." Yixing said. Suho sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.  

"Your Majesty," Suho turned towards the source of the sound. Yongguk was stood there, worry etched onto his face. 

"The situation with the humans are becoming worse, the mayor in the town is warning the people and preparing for war." Yongguk said. "The rest of the world is seemingly becoming aware of it as well." 

"We have to tell the demons to not blow it up." Suho said. Yongguk nodded, teleporting away.  

"Come on Yixing, an emergency meeting."  

 

 

 

"Now that the first part is completed, time for round two." 

"Let me guess, i have to do your dirty work this time round. Again" 

"Why, aren't you clever. So I'm not exactly focing you now, am i?" 

 

 

 

 

Zelo walked into the college, seeing the students going on about their lives. They probably don't watch the news, unaware of what was going on. He walked down the corridor, hearing some students talk about the news. So they do actually know what is going on. He wondered, now that things are getting more complicated, would he still have to go to class. He was bored of the course that his dad signed him up for, some sort of engineering course that he wouldn't need for his future.  

A sudden shift in atmosphere broke him from his thoughts, he looked up to see that same demon from the amusement park. The demon smirked, starting to walk towards him. Zelo was wary, feeling slightly scared. The demon won't do anything in here right... 

"Can i help you?" Zelo asked, stepping back slightly. 

"I have something to tell you." The demon said, "This place is going to be slightly dangerous, get everyone out of here." He turned around immediately. 

"Wait, what do you mean? You can't just say that and leave..." Zelo spoke up, confused.  

"Hey hey, what are you doing here!" Zelo turned to see Youngjae rushing towards him while pointing at the blue-haired demon. The angel dragged him behind his smaller figure. It's pretty comical to see, the smaller angel stood protectively in front of the taller demon. 

The demon turned back, giving a smirk before walking off. Youngjae looked at him with confusion. 

"Youngjae-ssi, the demon told me it's going to get dangerous so we should evacuate the humans." Zelo said. He walked away, gently taking the angel's hand off him.  

"How are we going to do that?" Youngjae turned to look at him.  

Screams started to erupt, it seemed to be coming from the courtyard. Both of them ran towards the courtyard just to see the same blue-haired demon. Just that, this time his eyes were glinting a green. Zelo watched in horror as the demon brought out daggers from behind him. The students were running away, screaming at the top of their lungs. The demon pointed his finger at one of the fleeing students, bringing the student to him. The other students stopped and turned around, watching whatever was going on in fright. 

The demon smirked at the cowering student, taking one of his daggers. He brought the student closer, Zelo saw what was coming, he quickly teleported behind the demon. The onlookers were screaming again, some scurrying away from the area. He knocked the dagger off the other's hand before the other could do anything. The demon looked at the dagger on the floor, slightly annoyed that the other stopped him. He dropped the human, turning his attention towards the taller demon. The human hurried off back to his group of friends. The demon brought another dagger up, inching closer towards Zelo as he inspected the knife. The demon launched forward, again another fight with knives. Zelo quickly rooted the other, teleporting back to the angel's side. The demon morphed out of the spell almost immediately, and he's back to raising his daggers again. The knives flew at the crowd, a repeat of what happened at the amusement park. The crowd dispersed, running out of the area. Again with the chaos. 

Youngjae brought up his hand, chanting a spell under his breath. The demon stopped, before he cowered under a bright light that shone from above him. The floating daggers dropped to the floor with a clang, the demon now kneeling on the ground moaning in pain. Why didn't he do this two days ago....it would have been more convenient and Zelo wouldn't have gotten hurt.  _Not as if he could in the first place._

The spell broke, the light disappearing immediately. The demon regained his composure, standing back up. His eyes were no longer green, a pitch black and he was looking at them. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are alot more up on this ride, buckle up xD


	9. Chapter 9

"What was that about?"  

"Yeah, you demons could have gotten me killed!"  

"Get out of here, you freak!" 

"Why did they even allow freaks like you in here!" 

The other students were shouting at Zelo from a distance, too scared to get any closer. Honestly, those words stung. Zelo never expected his school mates, those that had classes with him to look at him with fear and disgust.

He guessed his emotions were showing when Youngjae held onto his wrist. He looked down, looking into the shorter's concerned eyes.

More whispers and murmurs were starting to fill the courtyard. The other students were inching slightly closer towards them as they stood there in silence.

The whispers and murmurs were growing louder, Zelo cowered away, trying to somewhat block away the humans' constant mumbling. The crowd silenced all of a sudden...the atmosphere growing tense. 

Zelo was dragged through the courtyard, Youngjae dragged him away from those humans. His feet just followed the other as he looked down at the ground. The crowd was just throwing insults at him; asking why demons like him were even here, asking why they were endangering their lives by being around them, shouting at them to go back to hell.  

They left the courtyard, the students scrambling away from them as they made their way out of the university. 

"Well, looks like we can't be going back to school then...let's go somewhere else." Youngjae said as he continued dragging the demon away. Zelo didn't reply though he did look up; he just followed the other.  

They entered a shopping mall, the cold air blowing at them. The mall was packed surprisingly for a Monday. 

"Let's go have something to eat, ok?" The angel said as he turned to face him, Youngjae was emitting some light unconsciously, he didn't know whether the demon could take it but he was worried. 

Zelo relaxed, feeling the angel's calming aura. "Okay..." He replied, finally looking the angel in the eye. "What do you want to eat?" Youngjae asked, smiling at the other.  

Zelo smiled back, shrugging his shoulders. Their hands were still connected, though they weren't even moving anymore. Youngjae once again dragged him towards one of the shops; a shop selling Japanese food. Zelo just followed with a smile, he was looking at their connected hands. A memory coming back to him. They entered the shop, the waiter showing them to their seats. They were handed the menu, Zelo looked through it; quickly deciding what he wanted.  

"Hyung! I want this!" Zelo pointed at one of the bowls on the pages, looking up at Youngjae excitedly. His smile dropped immediately, looking away. He brought his hand away awkwardly.  

"We'll get it then." Youngjae said, smiling at the younger though Zelo didn't see it. 

 

They perked up at once, feeling the same dangerous aura. A sudden scream came out from nowhere, then the sound of glass breaking. It was ear-splitting(lmao) , more screams and shouts followed after. The restaurant patrons were looking outside, trying to see what happened. There were people running around outside, a flurry of panic.   

It was the same aura, the blue-haired demon. They ran out of the restaurant, running amongst the fleeing crowd. Again, there were reporters, why were they here again. Both of them ran in the opposite direction of the crowd. It was as they expected, the blue-haired demon. He was stood in the lobby, the reporters slightly behind them. Again, the demon has glinting green eyes. He was stood in the middle of a bunch of daggers floating in the air.  

There was broken glass scattered on the floor, the shops' windows broken. The demon was glancing around, green eyes glistening under the light. The both of them looked on as the demon continued to throw the daggers around, smashing into the glass and making a bigger mess. The humans were still looking at him from a distance, surrounding him for some goddamn reason. It was a repeat of what happened in school. 

The reporters were doing a live again, there definitely is something wrong. The demon held onto one of the daggers. He casually lifted his hand, bringing a random human towards him. He was quick this time though and before anyone could react, he stabbed the knife into the human's stomach. The crowd screamed, scrambling further away. The reporters also scrambled, stepping back though they were still filming. The both of them stood in shock, Zelo didn't know what to do honestly. He hasn't expected that to actually happen but then he remembered what his father said.  

The demon took out the knife, dropping the human down as well. The knife was stained blood red, the human was losing blood fast. They needed to do something if not the human would definitely die. The demon turned towards the crowd, another smirk on his face. His eyes were glinting green as he eyed the crowd. Youngjae was about to step forward when the demon fell on the ground, seemingly weighed down by some invisible force.  

"You demons are really annoying, why are you terrorizing the crowd?" A voice echoed around the lobby. 

 

A man appeared, he was tall and pretty and he had a sweet voice. He had broad shoulders and a really gentle face. The man approached the writhing human, he lifted his hand. A light shone from his palm as he healed the dying human. The man was an angel...Things are getting a lot more complicated now. 

The crowd was speechless, no one was moving either as the angel continued healing the human. Youngjae didn't recognise the angel, who was he; he had never seen him before.  

"As you can see here, another demon is here! But unlike the other one, he's healing the human!?" Zelo could hear the reporters shouting into the mic, reporting everything live. He didn't get how the reporters would know the location of these 'attacks'. 

"Everyone...i believe you have seen the terrors of the demons. The one yesterday at the circus and this one, he even stabbed him! Thankfully, his life could still be saved."  

The demon got up, green eyes glinting at the angel. The demon smirked, lunging forward, bringing the knife forward. The angel dodged the knife successfully, proceeding to engage in a fight. The demon attacking while the angel defending, The angel continued dodging the continuous attacks; though the knife slip through an opening, slicing through his skin. The crowd gasped, entranced in the fight. The angel scowled, throwing his hand forward. A purple ribbon materialized, flying towards the demon. The ribbon enwrapped the demon, leaving chains in its wake, a purple barricade surrounding the demon in a circle. The demon struggled, unable to break free from the constraints. His eyes were still glowing a green.  

"Thought you could defeat me, demon? I guess you've met your match, huh?" The angel smirked, bringing his hand down upon the demon. The demon slowly getting pushed down by a force till he was knelt on the floor. The crowd was just looking on; some confused, some were afraid, some just plain amused.  

Youngjae was shocked; why, how, how did the angel do that, he had never seen any angels with this sort of abilities.  

"Don't be mistaken, I'm not a demon. I'm the complete opposite, I'm an angel. If demons were to exist then won't angels also exist? We are the good and demons are the bad. That's basically it." The angel spoke to the crowd. Whatever that was happening in front of them was shocking to say the least. Zelo can't help but feel targeted, the angel continuing on.  

"The demons are going to kill you all if you don't fight back, you need to fight back. They declared war on your kind and trust me, those words aren't child's play. Demons ruined my life for me, they took away everything that I had. Would you want this sort of fate to bestow upon you. Your families perishing in front of you. Would you?! You can't just sit here and not do anything about it, the demons would not stop until they get what they want; which is chaos and destruction. You have to fight back!" 

Some of the crowd shouted in agreement, listening intently to the angel.  

"Demons are everywhere though, even amongst you right now. To not live in fear for the rest of your life, it's easier if you actually know who the demons are right?"  

 

Zelo felt his heart pound, he felt the nerves creeping up on him. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it. Youngjae got closer to him, gently holding onto his wrist. The angel eyes turned a purple, his hands coming up, palms facing up. Symbols materialized in a purple hue above his palms. The angel chanted under his breath, a language that no one could understand.  

Zelo looked at the angel in fear, he turned towards Youngjae; scared as he held on to the other's arm. He felt a fiery pain surge through his body, it felt like something was pulling his insides apart while setting it on fire. His head was spinning as well, he felt really constricted; it was getting harder to breathe.  

"Zelo! Zelo!" He could hear Youngjae shouting though he couldn't focus on anything. Zelo wanted the pain to stop, he just wanted the pain to go away. He was on the floor, tears spilling down his cheeks as he whimpered in pain. There was noise coming from around him but he couldn't focus on anything, the pain wrecking through his body. Youngjae was sat beside him, holding onto him as he tried to soothe him. 

The pain finally stopped, Zelo swallowed harshly as he gasped for breath. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, some still breaking free from his will, flowing down his cheeks. Zelo clutched onto his chest as he shakily tried to get up but to no avail. 

"As you can see, just a little spell and all the demons came out of hiding. Now you won't have to fear anymore. They are all branded, a mark at their nape." The angel spoke, smirking at the crowd. There were a handful of people crouched on the floor, Zelo being one of them. The humans were all stood far away from the fallen demons.  

Youngjae glared at the angel speaking, what the fuck did the other do?  

"Remember, you have to fight back. We angels would help you soon enough, we just need time to gather reinforcements so you humans are all on your own for now." The angel said, looking regretful. 

The angel proceeded to look over the demon, now curled on the floor in pain. He chanted something under his breath, symbols surrounding the demon. The symbols closed in on the demon, entering his body and he fell unconscious. 

"I've subdued the demon, please be careful. The demons would definitely fight back so please stay safe. I would be back with reinforcements as quick as possible. For now, i suggest you guys flee before the demons here do anything." The angel continued on, looking back at the crowd. The crowd did what they were told to, quickly filing out of the area; leaving the demons still cowered on the floor. The reporters fled as well, leaving the scene quickly. The angel smirked before he disappeared as quick as he came. 

"Zelo, can you get up?" Youngjae asked, concerned eyes looking at the other.  

Zelo struggled, the pain making him feel exhausted. Youngjae helped the other up, letting the younger lean against him for support. They looked around the ruined lobby, seeing the other now-confirmed demons slowly regaining their composure. They gathered together, greatly wounded.  

Zelo turned to see the blue-haired demon still unconscious on the floor, he stumbled forward; wanting to get closer to the demon. His nape burned, what the angel said; the mark must be imprinted on his skin. 

Youngjae helped him over and he immediately checked whether the other could make it, the demon was phasing in and out of his demonic form, his skin turning paler by the second.  

"Youngjae ssi, we need to do something, if not he would die." Zelo panted out.  

"I'm not sure whether i can heal him fully but I'll try." Youngjae tried, he really did but it seems that the demon's health was deteriorating faster than his rate of healing. 

"We need to get him back to our realm. He needs a doctor." Zelo said breathily. 

"Can you teleport?' 

"I think so."  

Youngjae dragged the demon up, holding on to the unconscious body. Zelo placed a hand on the demon and they shifted to the mansion.  

 

"Appa!" Zelo rushed to his father, his father was lying on his throne unmoving. Zelo was still giddy from the pain just now. Suho continued to remain motionless and Zelo felt his heart drop. Whatever the angel did must have affected the demons here as well.  

His eyes started to well up with tears, why wasn't his father moving. Was he by any chance dead?  

"Appa.....appa! Appa!" He shook his father, panic gripping his insides. 

No reaction 

"Appa!" Zelo felt the tears break loose as he continued shaking his father, hoping the other would just wake up. He leaned his head against the other's body, sniffling as he rambled on.  

"Junhong?" He felt a hand on him and he looked up, seeing his father just look at him confusedly. He felt the relief course through him and he lurched forward, hugging his father as he sobbed.  

"Junnie.." Suho gave a few pats on his child's back. Junhong felt anger pile on him all of a sudden and he released his father, standing up as he wiped off his tears.  

"Where's Yixing hyung?" Zelo asked, getting reminded of the casualty behind him. "Something happened in the human realm and then..." He gestured to the angel behind.  

"I know, Yixing must be in his room. Just now, whatever that happened must have affected everyone."  

"Junmyeon! Are you alright?" As if on cue, the doctor rushed in. He saw the situation at hand, immediately calming down.  

"What happened?"  

"I'm not exactly sure but he's not recovering." Zelo explained. Youngjae was just stood there, constantly healing the demon but he could only maintain the other's condition, the lord and the doctor slightly turned away from the angel's glow.

"Bring him to a room, he needs emergency treatment!" Yixing shot off, scurrying out of the room. Zelo quickly helped the angel in supporting the demon's weight, following after the doctor.  

 

"He's more stabilised now." Yixing said, looking over the demon. They breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the demon could actually be saved. 

"Now, tell me exactly what happened." Suho said, looking at his child. Zelo was still angry, he didn't know why honestly but all he could think of was; what if his father really just left like that. He ignored his father, looking away as he felt the tears prickle at his eyes again.  

"Junnie, I'm sorry. I must have scared you but are you alright? Are you still in pain?" Suho said, reaching out for his baby. 

Zelo brushed off his father's touch, still ignoring the other. Youngjae just stood there, looking between the pair. It wasn't his place to say anything so he stood there in silence though he shot a concerned look towards the younger demon.  

"Junnie..."  

"...I'm okay" Zelo finally replied, still not looking at his father.  

"Youngjae?" Suho asked, turning towards the angel. The aforementioned looked at the demon with a startle; surprised that the lord knows his name.  

He bowed his head in greeting.  

"Thank you for helping Junhong and also, what exactly happened just now? I received word, saying that the angels are starting to interfere."  

"I'm not exactly sure what happened, the elders hasn't yet come to a consensus yet so we never received any information of what they were going to do. I'm sorry to say but i really don't know what's going on." Youngjae explained. 

"If that is the case then, that angel definitely means trouble. The humans know of our existence now and all of us demons are exposed; the hell mark on our napes, they are going to start hunting us down. " Suho said gravely, the entire situation was a mess. Every single demon was affected by the hell mark, a curse brought upon the demons; exposing their identity with a mark.  

Again the spell was conveniently stashed in the scrolls; the scrolls were powerful things, wielding power not just anyone could hold. The angel must definitely have them and he must be the cause of all the shit that was going on. 

"What for plot us against the humans, i don't get it." Yixing commented, things just didn't add up, something was missing. 

"So there would be a reason for the angels to interfere. They won't randomly come in if it doesn't matter to them but for us demons to wage war on the humans, it's not a small matter. Even if we do have a truce, they definitely have to come in." Suho answered.  

"So, a war? Is that what the dude is aiming for" Yixing continued.   

Suho sighed, "I guess."  

"Your majesty." A newcomer knocked on the door, 

"Yongguk hyung! Are you alright?!" Zelo rushed to the other, reminded of the older demon.  

"Yeah, slightly roughed up but i'm okay. How bout you, are you alright?" Yongguk asked, looking over the taller for any injuries.  

"I'm okay."  

"Your majesty?"  

"I'm alright. How are things in the human realm?"  

"It ain't good, the angels are starting to fight and the demons are fighting back. Most of the humans are staying away from the streets." 

"This is exactly what that angel wanted. Sooner or later both sides have to intervene and war would be inevitable." 

"Whose that?" Yongguk took notice of the body lying on the bed.  

"Oh, he's the demon that attacked us at the amusement park." Zelo explained. 

"Oh...wasn't he the one that was making the ruckus in the mall?" Yongguk asked, he saw the live broadcast happening. Almost everyone saw it, their electronic devices switched on all on their own to display the feat happening.  

"We couldn't leave him there, he was going to die."  

"How is he now?" Yongguk continued. 

"He's stabilised for now, I'm not exactly sure what the angel did though; there isn't anything wrong with him except for just inner injuries." Yixing answered. 

"I see. Your Majesty, what are we going to do now?" 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We would have to gather the demons and stop them from continuing with whatever. But for the angels, I'm not exactly sure how we are going to- 

"I can talk to the elders." Youngjae interjected.  

"Thank you." Suho nodded at the angel. 

"Well, i guess i should head off first." The angel said before turning to Zelo, giving him a small wave before he teleported away. 

".....What?" Zelo asked, noticing the others all looking at him.  

 

 

 

"The elders must have heard what happened, who was that angel? You elders must know right?" Youngjae asked the sitting angels. He was being slightly disrespectful but the situation was dire.  

The angels sat there awkwardly, looking at each other before Doojoon spoke, 

"Youngjae ah, we do know who the angel is." 

"Then?"  

"Well..long ago when you probably weren't even born yet. He was still a student here, the best in fact." Yoseob answered. 

"But?" Youngjae had a gist where this story was going to go. 

"It was our fault to be honest, he stumbled into the dark chambers one night. All our dark and evil parts of us were consolidated and trapped in the dark chambers. He accidentally stumbled in it and our darkness escaped and entered his body. It was our fault for not getting rid of it in the first place. He left the celestial realm, wrecking havoc in all the realms and brought about the first wars with the demons." 

"Why was this never told to us?!" Youngjae never heard this before, all they were taught was how they had war because of some clashing that happened.  

"He sparked the first wars and the many that followed after, we tracked him down and were finally able to stop him, he had grown so much stronger and we honestly couldn't defeat him; we only injured him a little but he disappeared. By then, the wars were already raging on and we could only continue sending troops to fight against the demons. We couldn't find him at all. 

Doojoon continued on, ignoring the angered angel. 

"You hid this from us?! How could you?!" Youngjae knew he shouldn't be raising his voice at the elders but he couldn't help it- the situation was way too ridiculous for anyone to remain calm. 

"We were always told the demons started it, how could you hide something like this away from the rest of the world."  

"Well, he was somewhat considered a demon." Dongwoon spoke up.  

Youngjae was pretty speechless, he never expected this turn of events. He was shocked that such a big thing was never said and he had always respected the elders deeply.  

"Nonetheless, you still have to do something. You indirectly caused this ever since the start...sorry for the disrespect....I would be heading back to my room." Youngjae bowed, turning away. 

"Stop associating yourself with the demon prince." Doojoon said, causing Youngjae to still in his steps.  

He turned back slowly, 

"For an angel to be close to a demon, it's not that good isn't it?" Doojoon continued. 

"I..."   
"Doojoon, stop it." Yoseob interrupted. 

Youngjae didn't know what to say, he just bowed and rushed out of the room. 

 

"Is it not enough, why can't you just let him live? Why must you do this?" 

"How can we let one of heaven's angels-the best one- become so close to a demon. Is this not what we wanted to protect, his faith?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave theories xD


	10. Chapter 10

"Is he going to wake up anytime soon?" Zelo asked. 

"I'm not sure. It doesn't seem that way." Yixing replied. 

"Mhhn." A sudden sound scared the both of them.  

They both looked towards the demon on the bed, seeing the demon start to shift in place. Then, silence again.  

They looked at each other before looking at the demon again, the demon back to lying motionless. 

"Okay..." Yixing started, "Soon i guess." 

"Are you alright, Yixing hyung?" 

"Ye but your father isn't."  

Zelo looked down, feeling guilt. He knew he shouldn't be doing that but he was still pretty angry. 

"Well, Junmyeon is coming soon so you should probably talk to him." Yixing said, leaving the ward.  

Zelo remained silent, not exactly knowing what to say. He stayed in silence, just thinking about what happened.  

"Junhong ah." It was his father. 

"Appa." Zelo looked up, feeling tears well up. He stood up, enveloping his dad.  

"Appa, I'm sorry." Zelo started to cry, feeling horrible.  

"It's okay, Junhong ah. It's okay." Suho rubbed the other's back 

"I was so scared.." Zelo rambled. Suho just continued to comfort the younger.  

Yongguk came in at this moment, his heart softening at the crying boy. Zelo was too gentle to be a demon honestly. The younger was soft-hearted yet he was a demon, a prince at that. Yongguk wanted to help him but he didn't know how. Whatever happened in the past can't be changed no matter how much the younger wanted.  

Zelo calmed, releasing his father from the hug. He sniffled, rubbing at his eye. 

"Mhn." Some rustling was heard from the bed. They all looked towards the patient, the demon's eyes opened slowly, revealing dark orbs. They inched towards him cautiously, giving the demon many onceovers.   

The demon slowly sat up and they instantly moved back, still cautious. He looked around the room, his eyes fixed on each and every one of them.  

"Who...are you?" He spoke. 

Their eyes widened simultaneously, shocked. The doctor rushed in, receiving the telepathic message Suho sent minutes ago. The demon looked scared, slightly cowering back as he shifted away from them. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" He looked around before his fearful eyes fixed back on them again, 

"What did you do to my family?! Where are they?!"  

Zelo felt a pang through his heart, he felt sorry for the other demon. Yixing moved forward, hands up(go, hands up) in an attempt to calm the other. The demon flinched when Yixing came forth,  

"We aren't going to hurt you." The doctor started and the demon only inched further away. Seeing the fearful look on the other's face, Yixing sighed.- 

"We seriously aren't going to hurt you, your boyfriend's right here." He gestured and the rest got another shock of their lives. Since when, what...what just happened? 

Yixing turned, a nervous smile as he went behind Yongguk. He pushed the other demon forward, a smile still on his face. 

The cowering demon regained his composure though he seemed to be thinking hard, his eyebrows scrunching up. 

"I...have a boyfriend?" He looked towards Yongguk curiously. Yongguk seemed to finally figure out what was going on, he turned and glared at the doctor.  

"I- 

"You're my boyfriend?" The demon asked. Father and son just stood there, slightly amused, slightly confused. 

"I-"  

"Yes, he is. Yongguk don't be shy." Yixing interrupted the latter as he pushed him even closer. Yongguk scowled at the other.  

"But first, what's your name. I need to make sure you still remember." The doctor asked. 

"I-I'm Moon..Jongup." The demon answered. 

"Do you remember anything that happened before this?" 

"I...i..no." Jongup replied, his face slowly scrunching up in fright. He scooted towards Yongguk, reaching for his arm. Yixing noticed and pushed Yongguk even closer to the demon. Jongup successfully grabbed Yongguk's wrist, 

"I...i don't remember.." He pulled the other demon closer, slightly cowering behind. Yongguk sighed, feeling defeated.  

"It's okay, what are the things that you can remember now?" 

"I was at home then i remembered talking to someone at some place, dark and creepy. He was talking about my family and that he took them-" Jongup started to panic, "I..i don't remember anything else after that."  

 

 

"Why did you have to lie to him?" Yongguk asked. 

"I didn't expect him to believe it though, seems like he really lost a chunk of memory. But, it helped to calm him down. I'm sorry Yongguk but you might have to act the part for a while." 

"When did i become a babysitter?"  

"Hyung, don't say it like that...it's something good for you as well. You can have some fun and not be a grandpa all day." Zelo added.  

"How is this fun, i can't keep lying to him or act as if we had something when there is nothing and how am i a grandpa?" 

"He lost his memory so everything regarding you- his supposed boyfriend would be gone as well so whatever you do with him doesn't exactly matter and you are even more grandpa than Junmyeon." The doctor supplied. 

They left the room minutes ago, the doctor ushering them out for Jongup to rest. His head was starting to ache and he needed the rest.  

"We need to get hold of his family and also the demons in the human realm aren't safe anymore with the mark." Suho started.  

"What do we suggest we do, your Majesty?" Yongguk answered.   
"Seems like we have to first get a hold of his family and next, get the demons back here." 

"But the thing is that, the angels are starting to take actions too. We can't just retreat when that angel was the one that started everything." 

"I know but we can't just give him what he wanted."  

"Even so, the demons won't retreat, they would definitely want to fight back."  

"What else can we do then, i honestly don't want to have a war."  

"If it has to come to this, then we have to. It's not like we never had one." Yixing said. 

Suho sighed, "I guess we have no choice then."  

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure it's him?"  

"It should be, it's pretty ripened. Ready for your picking." 

"Finally, I've been searching centuries for it. Seems like I'm finally getting closer."    
"Congratulations, Master."   
"How's the mission going on?" 

"It's been going great, the demons are now marked and both the humans and the angels are all on their toes."  

"Seems like the scrolls are doing well, it was one of my greatest creation anyways and it's pretty updated."  

"As always master, your creations are superb and they get the job done."  

He chuckled, "Soon enough, the whole world will regret what they did to me millennia ago."  

"They sure will, master."  

 

 

 

 

There was practically no one on the streets, humans all scared to come out of their homes. Now that the angels have gotten themselves involved indirectly, the elders sent down even more angels to protect the humans. Some of the demons has already started to prey on the humans, thus the angels' interference. There were also clashings here and there between the two species along the roads. Some were small, some were big. It wouldn't be long till either side snapped and went all out. 

Youngjae walked down the streets, feeling the eerie chill of being watched. The streets were quiet, one can picture a tumbleweed just rolling down the road. Youngjae stopped in his steps, an alley way to his right.  

Youngjae dodged the bolts of energy that flew at him, his wings growing from his back as he flew back. In the alley stood a demon, piercing dark eyes looking at him. The demon walked closer,  

"Hello, the name's Chen. How are you?"  

Youngjae eyed the demon warily though he was slightly confused.  

"Hm, not a talker i see. Well, shall we dance?" With that said, Chen leaped into the air and the skies immediately turned dark. His hands were moving in quick motions, bolts of electricity flying off his fingertips. Youngjae flew around, dodging the bolts. The demon clenched his fist, a bolt of lightning striking down from the dark clouds. It barely missed the angel, Youngjae's wings slightly ruffled up on the edges.  

Another bolt from the back but Youngjae dodged it successfully, another few more bolts and the demon was getting annoyed, he drew a circle and the lightning bolts followed on, they surrounded the angel-akin to a cage. 

"Nowhere to run now?" Chen smirked. He came closer, preparing for the last blow.  

Youngjae tried freezing the electricity but that didn't work- water and electricity don't go together. He waited with bated breath as the demon inched closer, he had no way out.  

It was quick honestly, the lightning bolt striking down from the skies.  

"Youngjae!" He heard as he descended from the skies, it stung more than anything- his wings were probably burnt and he just plummeted to the ground.  

"Youngjae!" He felt hands cradling him and were those tears that were dripping on his face. 

The surrounding noise dimmed to a blur and everything turned dark. 

 

 

 

 

"He won't die, i think."  

"But you hurt heaven's greatest pupil, we are bound to have war now." 

"How would i have known that the angel is that angel. He never even said his name."  

"Stop pouting, you aren't cute. And you scared Junhong."  

"Like i said, i didn't know he was that angel..." 

"Haven't you seen him before?"   
"Well, i have the worst memory."  

Suho rolled his eyes, "What were you doing in the human realm anyway?" 

"Nothing much, just wanting to have a fight."  

"Have a fight." Suho deadpanned before he sighed, "This is why we are getting into war now." 

"Chill my friend, it's inevitable in the first place. You stopped the previous wars on such impromptu situations. I was wondering how long would we be able to hold the peace." 

"Fifty years ago, it was indeed an impromptu situation and i did what i could."  

"Doing what you could means killing your father?"  

Suho looked scandalized, "He had to pay for what he did and i took a risk."  

"Whatever you said but war was supposed to wage then, just that you appeased the heavens with your offerings"  

"It wasn't exactly an offering, it was for Junhong as well."  

Zelo walked out of the room, 

"Ah, junhong. How's Youngjae?" 

"You told me grandfather died because of some accident and that his last wish was for there to be peace." 

"Junhong..." 

"Why did you lie?" Zelo continued.  

Suho sighed, "You know how the law of nature works right. It doesn't matter what we are, it's the same unless you're a human. In order to revive, we must sacrifice. Your grandfather killed him so i used his essence to revive him. Take it as an eye for an eye." 

"But he's family..." 

"I never really considered him family. He was a horrible grandfather and a horrible father." 

"Appa..." 

"That's why i didn't want to tell you, i know how soft-hearted you are. You'll probably hate me."  

"No i won't...appa..." 

"Ok, enough with the sappy father and son moment. How's the angel?" Chen interjected. 

"He's okay, just that he hasn't woken up." Zelo answered. 

"Sorry, Junhong ah."  

"It's alright, you wouldn't have known."  

"I'm just glad he isn't dead."  

Suho shot him a look, "What if he is?" 

"Then...use my essence." 

"I'll hold you to it."  

"Yes but he's alive so all's fine" 

 

 

 

 

_Junhong stayed by the tree, sitting on its roots. The tree has been here for centuries, witnessing the events that happened ever since its birth. Now, a garden was built around it  Ever since he recovered, he constantly came to the tree, normally around late evening and he would stay till morning._

_Sometimes he would fall asleep waiting but he never showed. His father told him the other was okay now, or at least will be okay. How many lonely months have passed without any notice at all. It doesn't matter how long time passes, Junhong will wait. He'll wait till the end of time._

_It was Spring already in the human realm, he was waiting ever since last Spring  . He stayed at the tree, scared that the other can't find him. It's probably stupid for him to wait but Junhong held onto his promise._

_When he woke up after that fit remembering everything but still not fully recovered, he wanted to rush out of the mansion though he was stopped by his father. Suho held him back and that didn't take much effort to since he was still really weak at that time. His father kept his eyes on him 24/7 lest he suddenly left the mansion. Only when he was hundred percent recovered, did his father allow him to leave the house other than some restrictions._

_It was in the middle of the night and Junhong was just sat there admiring the primroses that lined the walkways. He wondered whether the other was really okay, he wondered when he would see him again._

_A gust of wind broke his thoughts and his heart leaped up. He perked up to look around and in the moonlight stood an angel, just that it wasn't the one he's looking for. He rushed to the angel, the other probably here to send a message._

_"Junhong ssi."_

_"Is he-"_

_"Don't wait for him, those were his last words."_

_"But-_

_"Haven't you done enough?! It's a miracle that he's revived, do you want the same thing to happen again?"_

_"I-_

_"Save it, heaven never agreed to this relationship neither did hell, so just grow up and move on. He won't remember you anyway, he's reborn into a new person."_

_Junhong felt his heart break, a suffocating tension encasing it. It was slowly getting harder to breathe._

_"Don't appear in front of him either, even if he won't remember you, just stay away from him."_

_Junhong didn't know what to say, he felt tears prickle his eyes._

_"If you really do love him, let him go."_

 

 

 

 

"Jongup's family is all safe and sound at home." Luhan said, "I told them Jongup was fine, just that he lost his memory and he would be staying here to recover." 

"Thank you, Luhan. How are things looking in the human realm?" 

"They're still the same. Empty streets, fightings going on but there a lot more troops of warrior angels, your Majesty." 

Suho sighed, he seemed to be sighing alot these days, " We have to prepare the battle demons as well."   
"I will get them ready." He bowed and left the room. 

Suho walked into the ward, looking at Zelo sitting beside the sleeping angel. Youngjae woke up earlier but his body was still suffering from the static and his wings were indeed burnt. He went back to sleep after ingesting some medicine.   

A gust of wind broke the calm of the ward,  

"Pleasure meeting you, Lord Suho. I'm Daehyun." The newcomer said,  

Suho bowed his head in greeting before looking at the angel in question. 

"I'm here to bring Youngjae back, the elders aren't pleased with the little roughing up that happened." The angel continued. 

"My apologies, Youngjae was caught up in a misunderstanding." Suho answered. 

"Even so, both parties are already on bad terms, doing that just makes it even worse." 

"I understand. You can take him." Suho replied. 

Daehyun walked towards the sleeping angel, he placed a hand on the other's shoulder before looking pointedly at Zelo, 

"The next time we'll be seeing each other will be on the battlefield."  

With that, they teleported out.  

 

 

 

 

"How's Jonguppie hyung?" Zelo asked, strolling into the room. 

"He's a lot better than last time, that's for sure just any memory regarding whatever happened is gone." Yongguk replied. 

Yixing had already run tests on Jongup, his level of violence akin to a bunny now. He still has his powers but his threat level dropped by hundred percent which was undoubtedly another spells on the scrolls.  

"You're starting to like him right, Yongguk hyung?"  

"What? No..." 

"Don't lie hyung, you're blushing. If you do, tell him. You'll never know when he might just disappear." 

"Junhong ah, are you happy?" 

"Huh, why would i not be...I mean although the past happened and all, I'm...i" 

"You're a horrible liar." 

"Then why do you still ask." Zelo pouted. 

"Everything's going to be fine, Junhong ah." Yongguk pulled the younger in for a hug and Junhong finally felt his shoulders loosen up. 

 

 

 

 

War is brewing, the streets slowly filling up with more troops of warrior angels. Battle demons have also already set up their own camps, the borders being the town where everything started. The other demons have also joined the fight, stationing themselves around the borders, same as the angels to fight for their realms. Seems like the fight is going to be in this town. 

The clouds in the sky seemed to darken each day, roaring thunder and flashing lights constantly plagued the skies. The humans were all in their homes now, the mayor calling for the army to be deployed to aid in the angels. 

Zelo remained in the mansion, he knew he had to go to the battlefield soon but he didn't want to see Youngjae on the other side. Would the angel even still remember him. 

His father was busy with the court, he had to overlook everything that was going on. It shouldn't be long till all hell broke loose. _(no pun intended)_

These days, he hasn't been feeling that great either, his heart randomly clenches painfully and those red eyes kept haunting him. He haven't seen those eyes in a while now, he remembered them during the time they went to the circus but why are they coming back now. They were part of Junhong's childhood which he honestly didn't want to think about. They always felt like they were foreboding something but he didn't know what. 

 Junhong was curious about them but he always felt fear when he saw the red eyes. He remembered telling Suho about them but his father only said it might be some demon playing a prank on him since apparently no one else was able to see them.  

 

 

Days passed and it seemed that it has finally started. 

 

 

 

_The room was dark and musky, the only light source being the glyphs on the walls._

_'What is the royal prince doing here?'_

_'Who knows, look at him. So innocent and cute, looks like we have a new toy to play with'_

_Junhong looked around the room, the voice echoing around the walls. He pressed his back harder against the walls, scared._

_An invisible force held on to his leg, pulling him across the ground. Gusts of winds blew around him and he felt more invisible hands clawing at him, tearing away fabrics of his clothes. Junhong curled himself into a ball, whimpers escaping his throat. Junhong scrambled to stand up and more invisible forces pushed him around, they were pulling on his hair, biting into his skin, throwing him up against the wall and around the room._

_Just like that, Junhong spent many years in the Dungeon- constantly bullied, bruises and cuts lined his skin along with blood spilled. He did heal but with the demons' constant foolery, he didn't heal much._

_The only thing that made it slightly tolerable was the thought of his hyung-his hyung was alive and that's all that matters. He didn't mind getting punished, as long as his grandfather kept his word._

_But the Dungeons were a horrible place, nobody knows how truly scary the demons in here are. They are quick to know your weaknesses, the things that can make the most strong-willed people crumble. The demons don't kill, they torture._

_Sadly, Junhong was no exception,_

_'Don't bother waiting for your hyung'_

_'He probably lied when he said he loved you. Stop being stupid '_

_'Ye, who would like you?' The demons chuckled in unison, their voices piercing Junhong's eardrum._

_'Your hyung must have forgotten about you'_

_"No, hyung didn't."  Junhong could only rebut with a few words before the demons continued,_

_'Then why didn't he come save you?"_

_'Your hyung's useless, what did you even see in that angel?"_

_"No, he's not useless, he's not." Junhong didn't like how the demons were talking about his hyung, his hyung was a great person. He didn't mind them spewing insults at him but they can't speak ill of his hyung._

_The demons continued chuckling,_

_'You are some delusional punk, aren't you?'_

_'Your hyung's stupid and useless, he couldn't even protect you.'_

_The voices were becoming louder, and they seemed to echo everywhere. His head was starting to ache the more noise the demons made._

_"Hyung isn't, hyung isn't," Junhong rambled under his breath as he covered his ears, trying to block the sounds out. It was growing unbearable, the insults becoming worse and Junhong can't take it. He couldn't._

_A red flash and the only things he could remember were arrows and a bow. When Junhong came to, a bow was placed in front of him. The bow was elegant, red with intricate black detail carved on it. He didn't know what happened but it seemed that the demons have all disappeared. The fire in him also seemed to be a lot stronger than before. He stood up, looking around the room. Nothing at all, that's a first._

_Junhong's heart clenched, a sudden ache piercing his heart. He looked up, a pair of red crimson eyes. They stared into his soul, unwavering. It was terrifying to say the least, he pressed himself against the wall, wanting as much distance as he could. They just looked at him before they disappeared._

_Junhong clutched at his chest, feeling the pain slowly dissipate. He looked around the room warily, scared the eyes might just pop up again but they never came._

_Those eyes never came back._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao the nxt chap might be a little long ltr, writer's block xD


	11. Chapter 11

 

War was never a nice feat, constant battles leading to deaths of many. Yet most of the time, people fight for petty things- resources, territory but sometimes people fight for greater things like love but at what cost.   

Zelo remembered witnessing the many wars humanity has been through. Each and every time there were no winners, everyone losing bits and pieces on the battlefield, not just in a literal sense. Families were torn apart, buildings were destroyed, the flowers losing their color, the world losing its color.   

Zelo never liked it, the constant battling, the uncertainty when it will all end, when he can see the sunrise again. He walked down the now abandoned street, the buildings were still intact-both sides agreed to not hurt the humans. Though, places like malls did get destroyed in the midst of the fighting. They were a few days into the war, both sides at equal powers- no wins, no losses.   

Zelo still haven't went into the heart of the fight, he was still delaying it. He just had this feeling something bad was going to happen, he really didn't know what but his heart was warning him. It felt weird, whatever that was plaguing him.   

Zelo wondered how the angel was doing, was he fighting for his kind.   

"Pssstt...."  

Zelo looked around, the sound was coming from this alleyway. He peered into the alley, cautious.  

A human was stood there.   

"What are you doing here!" Zelo whispered-shouted.  

"Do you not remember me?" The human asked.   

Zelo took a good look at the human as his brain tried to process the many faces he had seen.  

"Aren't you the kid at the circus?" He finally remembered. "What are you doing out here, it's dangerous."   

"It was getting boring."  

"Do you not know how scary the situation is right now? Won't your parents be worried?" Zelo chided, was the boy out of his mind.  

The boy scoffed, "It's not as if they care about my life. One's an alcoholic and the other, a gambler. Not even sure why they had me."   

Zelo's heart sank as he heard the boy's words, he looked at the child in slight pity. He didn't get why parents did this, he had seen many cases of broken families like this. Zelo didn't really have a place to say in all this since he was still a young adult but parents like these are just selfish.  

Zelo considered himself really lucky to have Suho as his father. Suho was always so supportive of him, no matter what he did. He was honestly the best dad anyone could ask for.  

"I'm sorry kiddo but it's still very dangerous out on the streets here."  

"It doesn't seem like anything is happening out here." The boy replied.   

"You'll never know, it may be peaceful now but the next second, everything might just turn into chaos." Zelo warned. He squatted down, looking at the kid directly. "You have to go back or at least to someone's home since the battle isn't near the buildings." 

The teen was silent, "Hmph. I don't want to. Then what are you doing here instead of in the battlefield?" 

"I have my own reasons. Why are you so stubborn, it's not good for either of us. It's very dangerous right now, you have to go back."  

"Stop stressing the kid out." A familiar voice travelled into Zelo's ears. The latter perked up, looking around for the source of the sound, an all too familiar angel stood behind him.  

"Youngjae ssi! What are you doing here?!" Zelo shouted, immediately standing up. The elder shushed him, causing him to immediately cover his mouth. 

"Are you feeling better now?!" He whispered-shouted, rushing forward towards Youngjae.  

"Ye," the elder smiled. "Did you miss me?"   

Zelo shyly smiled, nodding a little, causing Youngjae to fluster slightly. A blush rose up Zelo's cheeks, he quickly shook his head, "What are you doing here?" He asked bashfully, turning away. 

"I didn't want to fight." Youngjae found the younger really endearing, smiling though Zelo didn't see it. "They just let you leave?"  

"I snuck out, they're too busy to care about my presence right now. What are you doing here then?" 

"I didn't want to be in the battlefield." Zelo replied. 

"Looks like we are both some irresponsible people." 

Zelo knew he was wrong to leave his people to fight the enemies alone but he didn't like the war, he never wanted it. Neither did Youngjae but it just so happens that life is unfair. 

"Yeah, we are...could you help me send the boy back? It's really dangerous for him to be out here right now."  

"I told you I'm not gonna go back!" The boy cut in.  

The angel emitted a little glimmer, " Humans are indeed stubborn but you have to go back, kiddo."  

The boy nodded his head, "Okay..."  

Zelo heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that the boy finally listened. Having an angel around really has its benefits.  

"Let's send you back, okay?" Zelo asked, this scenario reminded him of before- after the circus. 

They went through the streets, walking towards the boy's apartment. Thankfully, the boy's home was far away from the battleground.  

"Youngjae ssi, are you going to get back into the fight?" Zelo asked. 

"Stop being so formal with me, you can just call me hyung" Youngjae said, "I'm not so sure, i don't want to see you on the other side." 

Zelo blushed, "I-I don't want to see you on the other side either."  

They reached the boy's house, Zelo hurrying the boy in.  

"Now that we have sent him back, what are we going to do now?" The younger asked. Youngjae grabbed his hand, "Let's go have fun?"  

"Fun? At this time and juncture?" Zelo look wide-eyed at the angel. Youngjae smiled, "Come on, let's go." They teleported to the garden, the garden that Zelo was familiar with. 

"What are we doing here?"  

"I came here by accident once and found it really nice and quiet so i wanted to share it with you."  

"I...so you come here to de-stress?" Zelo asked. 

"Ye, it's a pretty place. Don't you think so?" 

The huge tree was a luscious green, the flowers lining the pavements were blossomed beautifully- blues, reds and whites amongst the greenery. 

"It is a pretty place." Zelo replied, "But what are we doing here?"  

"De-stressing." Youngjae dragged him towards the huge tree, making himself comfortable on the roots. The angel patted beside him, beckoning Zelo over. 

Zelo took a seat, "We are being horribly irresponsible right now, aren't we?"  

Youngjae laughed a little, "Yeah."  

"Then shouldn't we go back?" The younger said. 

"I missed your presence, " Youngjae ignored the younger's question. Zelo blushed,  

"I-i..w-we..i..we..we should go back..yeah."  

"I like you," the angel dropped a bomb.  

"Huh." Zelo blushed even harder, "You shouldn't." He turned away though smiling slightly to himself.  

"What do you mean i shouldn't? There is no definite answer to feelings." Youngjae continued. 

"B-because we can't be together, we are like Romeo and Juliet. If we get together, it will end in tragedy."  

"We aren't Romeo and Juliet- 

"But we are an angel and a devil, that is main reason number one for us not to be together." Zelo tried to reason,  

"So you are saying that you have feelings for me too?"  

"Yes but-...I mean..NO, we can't be together- 

"What do you mean we can't be together, didn't you say you have feelings for me?"  

"It's not that simple, it's never this simple." Zelo said, "We can't be together and that's that." He stood up, wanting to leave before he was pulled back down again. 

"Why can't i like you, is it merely because of our status? Or is there something else?"  

"What other things can there be?" Zelo asked, he probably looked guilty when the angel leaned in closer. 

Zelo gulped as Youngjae narrowed his eyes at him, "I..i...there isn't anything else." The younger turned away, his heart beating crazily in his chest.  

"I don't believe you." Youngjae said. 

"Whatever, there isn't anything. You're thinking too much." Zelo supplied. 

"So, you're just rejecting me like that?"  

"I-i...yeah."  

"You're not even going to consider it?" 

"..N-no.." 

"There's definitely something else, you're behaving so weirdly. " Youngjae accused. 

"N-no." 

"Rejecting me is already awkward enough for me, now you're just humiliating me."  

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to but even if i were to like you, we can't be together. I already promised- no i mean-"  

"What promise? An old flame?" Youngjae was quick to pick up on the errors in his words. 

Zelo shook his head immediately, "No."  

"Then?" 

"N-nothing, why would i randomly make promises." The younger looked away, obviously guilty. 

"You said it yourself."  

"I didn't, i..you must have some hearing problems."  

"Stop denying it. The more you act, the less real it is." Youngjae turned the younger's face towards him.  

"I...i" Zelo blushed. "Stop it!" He brushed off the other's hand, "I'm leaving if you continue being like this."  

"Ok ok." Youngjae pouted, leaning back against the tree's trunk. The angel closed his eyes, a comfortable silence settling around them. The cool wind blew against the both of them and Zelo wanted time to stop. 

 

 

 

_"I come here often to de-stress."_

_"It's a really pretty place."_

_It was autumn, the leaves on the tree in beautiful hues of orange and red. They were in a clearing, the huge tree in the center. Junhong hurried towards the tree, the strong autumn wind blowing down leaves surrounding his path._

_"Hyung!" He turned back, beckoning the other over.  "Come over, hurry!"_

_"Ok, ok coming."_

_Junhong turned back to look at the looming tree, the red and orange leaves circulating around him. It was a beautiful place, a peaceful calm settling around the entire place._

_A hand brushed across his, he turned to see his hyung smiling at him. He beamed at his hyung, dragging him towards the bottom of the tree. His hyung sat down, patting on the space beside him._

_Junhong sat down, immediately leaning his head against the other's shoulder._

_"Hyung, how are you?" He asked shyly._

_"Good, now that I'm with you."_

_He blushed, turning his face to bury his face into the other's neck. His hyung planted a kiss on his head, pulling him into an embrace._

_"It's nice here." He slowly dozed off, the scent and warmth of his hyung enveloping him._

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hyung!" Junhong rushed towards the other, immediately embracing the elder in his arms. He was pushed away however,_

_"Who are you?"_

_Junhong's heart broke, "H-hyung, what are you saying?"_

_"I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are."_

_"Y-you are kidding me right..." He held on to the other's arm, feeling tears prickling at his eyes._

_"Let go of me," the elder pulled away his arm, stepping back in caution. "What are you, a demon doing here?"_

_"I'm Junhong...have you really forgotten about me?!" He shouted._

_"I don't know who you are, why would I know you in the first place?"  His hyung asked._

_"Hyung, you really can't recognise me..." Junhong said, dejected. He didn't know whether to feel sad or betrayed. Was it what the demons in the dungeons have said, his hyung has forgotten about him?_

_"Hyung...i'm Junhong...please tell me you're lying to me, please. You're joking right?" He asked, he didn't want to believe that his hyung has forgotten about him. Junhong moved forward, his hyung shifting back._

_His hyung brought his hand up, a ball of energy floating in his palm._

_"Stay away from me, demon. I don't know what you're playing."_

_"Hyung..." Junhong moved forward again._

_He dodged the ball thrown at him, he wasn't injured but his heart broke into smithereens._

_"You really don't remember me?...." Junhong mumbled_

_"Stop playing games with me, demon. I don't know who you are and please stop pestering me." The elder walked away._

_Junhong was relentless, he didn’t want to believe. He can't. He followed after the elder, grabbing onto the other's arm._

 

 

_His hyung turned around, firing another projectile directly at him. Junhong had his defenses down around the angel, getting shot directly by the blue ball. Junhong was knocked back, the angel using more than half of his power._

_"Stop it, demon"  the elder said, before walking off again._

_"Hyung!"_

_The elder stopped, turning back again. "I don't know you, how many times must I tell you?"_

_"How could you forget about me..." He murmured._

_The other turned away, leaving Junhong rooted on the ground. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his heart was aching so bad. He rushed forth, his brain finally catching up with the situation._

_Junhong hugged his hyung from the back, holding on tightly to the angel._

_"Hyung, I'm Junhong. How could you forget about me, I'm Junhong!"_

_The angel broke away from his grip, turning around to punch him in the gut with full force. Junhong heaved in pain, the air in his chest rushing out. He held onto his stomach in pain, looking at the angel with tears in his eyes._

_"H-hyung, I..don't be-believe that you forgot about me." He panted out._

_"What are your motives?" The angel fired another projectile-with full force at him and this time, Junhong was knocked onto the floor. He looked at the elder with a dejected smile and watery eyes,_

_"You said you would marry me, how could you forget? You said you would marry me.." Junhong's voice died as he looked down, tears once again spilling down his cheeks._

_A groan had him looking up, the elder was clutching onto his head._

_Junhong scrambled up, his legs slightly laggy. He rushed towards the angel in concern, still holding on to his stomach_

_"Hyung! Are you okay?"_

_"Don't come any closer." The angel stepped back, away from him as he continued holding on to his head._

_"Hyung, what's wrong? Is your head hurting?" Junhong stepped closer, reaching upwards but his hand was slapped away. The angel looked faint, his body slightly wavering about as he continued to hold on to his head._

_The elder took a knee to the floor, holding his head in pain._

_"Hyung!" Junhong kneeled down as well, he was pushed away once again._

_"Ah!" Junhong cried out in pain, his palm cutting against a piece of glass on the ground. He looked at the angel writhing in pain, "Hyung!" He got back up, kneeling beside the angel once again._

_Junhong didn't know what to do, the angel was still holding his head in pain. He reached out for the older once again, not meeting any resistance this time._

_"Hyung! Are you alright!? You're scaring me! Hyung!" The angel fell unconscious. Junhong tried carrying the angel up. His body was still pretty weak._

_Junhong practically rushed out of the dungeons after he was released. His body still wasn't fully recovered and after the angel's blows, he was even more injured now._

_He carried the elder towards the tree, leaning the angel against the trunk. Junhong sat beside his hyung, reaching up to caress the angel's face._

_"How could you forget about me..." Junhong pouted, feeling dejected. "I missed you so much yet you forgot about me..." More tears started to fall, his heart sinking into a bottomless pit. He felt his blood start to boil._

_"How could you!" He shouted at the unconscious angel, bringing his fists up. He threw his fists at the angel's chest in anger though Junhong couldn't continue on, he couldn't bring himself to._

_Junhong wiped away his tears, he isn't going to stay if his hyung really didn't remember him. He proceeded to stand, turning away from the angel. His mind was playing back his memories in the past century. It hurt a lot, each step hurting more than the last._

 

 

_"Junhong!" Was he that sad, he's even hallucinating now. Junhong laughed at himself,_

_"Junhong!" He finally perked up, his name was called out louder. He turned back quickly to see his hyung stood up, panting heavily as he leaned against the trunk._

_He ran towards the angel immediately, "Hyung!"_

_The angel pushed himself up, embracing the younger in his arms._

_"Sorry, I'm so fucking sorry." The angel apologised, he cradled the younger in his arms. He can't believe he forgot about Junhong._

_The younger demon sobbed into the angel's arms,_

_"H-how could you...how...i hate you!" Junhong pushed the angel away, "I hate you!"_

_He was pulled back into the other's embrace, Junhong struggling against the angel's iron grip._

_"I hate you! I hate you..." He brought his fists up, thrusting them repeatedly into the other's chest as he continued sobbing._

_Junhong's movements slowed down, he couldn't bring himself to continue._

_"I hate you......"_

_His hyung cradled his head, "I'm so sorry, Junhong ah. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to forget you."_

_Junhong sniffled, "Really?" He brought his head up, slightly pouting down at the angel. "You didn't mean to?"_

_"I didn't mean to, I'm so fucking sorry." The angel held the younger's face tightly, desperate as tears fell from the angel's tear ducts._

_Junhong never liked seeing his hyung cry, he reached up to wipe off the angel's tears._

_"Hyung, you didn't mean to. You didn't mean to, don't cry."_

_The angel took his hand away, bringing them down to his chest, "Don't forgive me, I don't deserve it."_

 

 

 

_"Junhong ah, here."  His hyung said, placing a silver ring on his palm._

_"What's this?"_

_"A promise ring. One day, we would be together forever."  The angel continued on, placing a palm on Junhong's cheek._

_"Really? We would?" Junhong looked at the angel with hope in his eyes._

_"And i won't ever forget you ever again, i promise." His hyung proceeded to take his hands in his._

_"Promise?" The stars in the demon's eyes shone bright._

_"Promise."_

 

 

 

It was as if the war didn't matter, nothing mattered really. They sat under the shade of the tree, time stopping in their wake. Zelo was sat beside a sleeping Youngjae, the angel falling asleep easily in the calm atmosphere. 

Maybe it was because it reminded Zelo of the past but the younger wanted to stay here forever, away from the war, away from responsibilities. He couldn't help his eyelids from falling close, falling asleep as well beside the angel. 

Zelo stirred awake, feeling a hand brush through his hair. He opened his eyes, finding himself leaning against Youngjae. Tears prickled in his eyes, rolling down effectively.  

"What's wrong?"  

Zelo pulled away from the angel, wiping at his eyes.  

"No-nothing." He turned away. He was pulled back,  

"Stop lying, I clearly saw tears." Youngjae raised his voice, making the younger flinch. Zelo obediently let the elder wipe away his tears. 

"Why are you crying?" The angel asked. 

"I- Zelo was shut up by the look given to him by the elder. 

"Yo-you just remind me of...someone i knew.." Zelo said, looking away from Youngjae.  

"Really? Did that person hurt you?"  

Zelo shook his head, "No, he didn't." He looked at the angel, 

"I just....miss him.." 

"So you did make promises with your old flame." Youngjae asked. 

Zelo gave a nod, biting on his lip. 

"That's so unfair." The angel huffed, crossing his arms. 

"But i really did have a promise with him." The younger pouted. 

"Was he handsome," Youngjae sulked. 

Zelo laughed a little, "Yes, he was."  

"Are you going to continue hurting me like this." The angel grasped at his heart.  

"I'm sorry..." 

"It's not your fault...it's mine for liking you in the first place." Youngjae said,  

Heat rose up Zelo's neck, "Hyung, stay still." He whispered. Zelo surged forward, pressing his ear onto Youngjae's chest- right above his heart. The younger felt the angel slightly tense up. 

Youngjae's heartbeat was strong and steady, calming him down effectively. Zelo closed his eyes, focused on the thudding of the angel's heart.  

"Zel- 

"Just for a while, please." He mumbled,  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and more flashbacks. Can you recognise the bits and pieces of the recounts here lmao xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo update!

The skies were in constant darkness, lightning and thunder plagued the clouds as the war raged on. The angels and demons were in constant battle and many had made their sacrifices.  

Glitter and ashes scattered along the streets before they disappeared without a trace as if nothing ever happened. 

"You demons really are annoying, fighting a losing battle yet you are here thinking you can actually win." The angel scoffed, firing projectiles at a demon. 

"Who knows who will win but by then, i would have squashed you to death!" The demon retorted, leaping forward for close combat. 

 

The war between the angel and the demons shouldn't have involved the humans but the angel caused such a ruckus, the humans had to fend for themselves. Youngjae made his way to the temple, he wanted to meet the elders. Both the celestial and demonic realm was in quite a mess, the atmosphere tense with the ongoing war.  

 

 

"What are you doing here, Youngjae ah?" 

Youngjae bowed at the elders, "I'm wanted to ask about some things." 

"What is it? Is it about the war?" Doojoon asked. 

"No, I'm here to ask what are your plans. How is the war going to proceed." 

"It's going to proceed as it is, it's either we win or we lose. This war was inevitable and seeing that the demons have already done their deeds, we aren't going to sit here and do nothing." 

"What deeds have they done and why is this war so inevitable?" Youngjae asked, slightly agitated. 

 

"War was already prevalent even before you were born, just that it has never been full on fighting. We knew that if either side started to kill the other, the consequences would be war. The previous lord killed our student 50 years ago. Thus, war would have started then just that Lord Suho offered us a revival and a peace treaty." Junhyung spoke up. 

"We don't like war either so since Lord Suho offered, we accepted since we aren't losing anything." Kikwang continued. 

"Even so, why now?" Youngjae asked, "The angel that did whatever he did, isn't he the bad guy? He was the one that created this mess, he sowed the discord between the demons and the humans. Aren't you elders clear of that?" 

"Yes, we definitely are. But the angels and the demons in the human realm? They aren't clear of that. We didn't actually want to proceed with the war but ever since your run in with the demon, we can't not do anything." Doojoon spoke firmly. 

Youngjae felt all his fight leaving him, he shouldn't be disrespecting the elders in the first place. He felt responsible for the war. 

"It's not your fault the war started. Even if it was any other angel, we would have done the same." Yoseob explained, knowing how Youngjae was feeling.  

"But is there really no other way other than proceeding with the war?"  

"Are you asking because you've fallen in love with the demon?" Kikwang asked, 

Youngjae almost shut up immediately, "No, it's not because of that." 

"So you did fall in love with the demon." Yoseob said.  

"Didn't i tell you to stay away from him." Doojoon was stern, he huffed.  

Youngjae brought his head down in slight shame, "I'm sorry." 

The angel looked up in slight shock, hearing that the elders just sighed. 

"Are you not angry?" 

"We aren't angry, just disappointed." Junhyung replied.  

"I'm not sorry for falling in love but I'm sorry to disappoint you." Youngjae was firm about it, falling in love wasn't wrong. Even if it was an angel falling in love with a demon. Though strictly speaking, it was wrong to a certain extent but love has always been hard to tell.  

"Nonetheless, this war is only just beginning. We can't stop it abruptly anyway," Yoseob continued. "We aren't going to punish you but don't let your feelings for the demon cause any mishaps in the war." Junhyung chided. 

"Thank you for not punishing me, I won't let my feelings get in the way." Youngjae bowed his head, turning away to leave the temple. 

 

 

"Looks like we're back to square one." Kikwang said. 

"I knew this would happen, Doojoon. I told you not to do it in the first place." Yoseob berated.  

Doojoon sighed, "Seems like Fate wants this ending so i guess we can't do anything about it anymore."  

"We shouldn't have done anything in the first place." Dongwoon spoke up. 

"Blame Doojoon." Junhyung said. 

"Oh come on, we elders need to maintain the balance. We are the ones responsible for this realm, we can't just let one of us date the complete opposite species." Doojoon huffed. 

"Ok ok chill." Yoseob patted the older angel on the back, "We know your efforts and worries but it seems like we really can't stop this relationship from happening. If Fate wants them to be together, we can't stop it." 

 

 

 

 

 

"Master, can i ask a question?"  

"Sure. Just not any dumb ones."  

"When are we going to get the fruit?" 

"Be patient, little one. It is already ripened but haven't you heard that there is an optimum time and day to pick it." 

"There is, Master?"  

"Of course there is, it's when the power of the fruit is optimised to its max." 

"I have never heard of that, Master."  

"Obviously, I'm the only one that knows of it."  

"Master, when is the optimum time and day to pick it?" 

"On the 33rd day of chaos, when the clock strikes 7.46pm. That is the optimum time and day." 

"What if we don't get it during the optimum time, Master?"  

"Then there is no other time i would be able to get it, unless the fruit is willing to give itself to me."   

"So, we must get it on that one go?" 

"Yes unless you can give me any great ideas for the fruit to come to me."  

 

 

 

 

 

Zelo brought his bow up, shooting out arrows at the angels in front of him before dodging the kicks and punches that the holy creatures threw at him. He used his bow to defend, kicking and punching at the creatures around him. The angels around him were overwhelming, he was slowly getting crowded by more and more of the holy creatures.  

 

Zelo concentrated his powers, a fireball slowly growing in his hand. He clenched his fist, the strong energy spreading in a radius around him. His attack killed the angels closest around him, scattering them instantly into glitter. The angels towards the back were knocked back, heavily wounded. 

 

He was passing by the streets, making his way to their base when the angels attacked him. He needed to get to the warzone, his father had sent a message for him to aid in the war. So here Zelo was, swamped by the angels. 

 

Maybe it was his own mind playing tricks on him but he seemed to be able to feel an outstanding holy aura. It was as if the angel-the one that started the war-was around him. Zelo brushed it off, maybe he was too tired. Angels were everywhere now, maybe it was some other angel that had the same peculiar aura. 

 

Another angel rushed at him, he stepped away, dodging the attack. Compared to the others, this angel was on a higher level. Zelo could feel the power surging through the angel's wings. The angel was relentless, his attacks swift and precise. Zelo could dodge most of the attacks; he was still pretty well trained in hand to hand combat. 

 

His heart clenched painfully and he lost focus. The angel headbutted him in the chest, knocking the air out of him as he flew back. Zelo landed on his ass, his heart was still clenching and his mind was muddled. Through his blurry sights, he could see the angel walk towards him. 

 

There was red everywhere, all around him and he was getting dizzier by the second. He clasped his hand at his chest, his breath growing heavier rapidly. The headache he was sporting was growing increasingly piercing and he wanted to bash at his head.  

 

 Zelo wasn't even concerned about the beating he was going to receive, the mysterious pains growing a lot more intense. He was convulsing on the floor and the only image in his head was just those red eyes. A blow was delivered to his side and he tumbled out of the way. 

 

Zelo was just lying on his side, curled into a ball as he trembled from the pain. The pain was even worse compared to the hell mark. He could feel himself jerking from the angel's kicks though he couldn't care less right now. Everything stopped abruptly, the pain disappeared like it had never existed in the first place.  

 

He could finally feel his surroundings but the angel, he couldn't feel any angel kicking him or what not. Zelo was panting heavily, he couldn't even push himself up. He felt an all too familiar aura and he turned around painstakingly to see that indeed it was Youngjae that was stood protectively in front of him, his majestic white wings out.  

 

Zelo could hear some talking going on but he was too tired to catch on to the conversation, he felt really light; as though he could pass out at any time. His head was fuzzy, the noises around him dimming to a blur. The last thing he remembered before everything turned pitch black was Youngjae's face in front of him. 

 

 

 

 

"Who are you?" Zelo was stood in a dark room, a throne right in front of him. 

"Not someone bad." The voice was coming from the silhouette on the throne. 

"Why should i believe you?" 

"Oh, you did believe me." 

"I don't even know you." Zelo was confused, he had never in his life heard this voice before. 

"Oh you do." 

"Where am I?" He cut to the chase, he wasn't going to be beating around the bush with this random weirdo.  

"Relax, we're in your dream."  

"How are you in my dream?" Zelo asked, shocked. 

"There isn't anywhere that i can't go."  

Zelo was slightly scared now, he didn't want to believe the silhouette but it did seem that this wasn't actual physical reality. 

"You have something that belongs to me." The figure spoke and Zelo was even more confused now. He had never met whoever the person was, how did he have his item.   

"Why would i have something of yours if I've never met you before?"  

"Like i said, relax. It isn't anything big. Just something that fell into the wrong hands."  

"Then why would i have it then?" 

"Oh you do actually have it, right now even. It has always been on you." 

Zelo lightly cradled himself, the silhouette's voice deepening into a growl.  

"I will get it from you soon enough, Pheonix." 

 

 

Red eyes, the red eyes were from whoever that silhouette was. Zelo woke up, the red eyes lingering behind his eyelids. He only now realised how hot his body was, as if his body was reacting to the dream. Whatever the dream was, it was pretty realistic. 

 

Pheonix...what was the person talking about...he looked around himself seeing that he was back in his room. How did he get here..wasn't Youngjae with him. He tried to push himself up but he was still very weak. 

_Appa...i need to talk to you._

Junhong settled on telepathy, sending a message to his father though his world turned giddy after exerting his power. Not long later, Suho appeared in his room, looking slightly ruffled up. His father took a look at him, 

"What happened? Junnie why are you like this. Who bullied you, tell me and i will make them regret touching my baby!" 

"I'm okay, i wasn't bullied. Don't worry, appa." Zelo got back his bearings as he rested on the bed. 

"Did you and Youngjae do that, that's why you're lying here like this?"  

"What?! NO! Appa, what are you thinking?!" Junhong blushed furiously, feeling scandalized.  

Suho chuckled a little, "So what happened." 

"I remembered i fainted and before i fainted, i was in so much pain. Then, i had this weird dream. Someone was in the dream and he was saying that i have something...something of his and i was some...pheonix...and...and the red eyes...the red eyes belonged to him..." Zelo was getting panicky, he cradled himself. 

"Calm down, Junnie. What else happened?" 

"When..when i woke up..my body was heated up..and i'm still very weak."  

"So you fainted and teleported here somehow?" 

"I don't know...Youngjae hyung was with me.." Zelo didn't know why Suho was ignoring what happened.  

"Rest well, Junhong ah. I have to check on something. I'll ask Yixing to come check on you." With that said, Suho left without a trace.  

Zelo was slightly confused, Suho definitely knows something but he wasn't saying anything. What was it that even his father was avoiding the topic. A knock on the door interrupted him, Zelo turned to see the royal doctor come in. Yixing was looking slightly ruffled up as well, seems like they came from the battle site.  

"Junmyeon asked me to come, how are you?" He asked. 

"I'm feeling very weak that's all." Junhong replied. 

The doctor nodded, proceeding to do a check-up. His eyebrows furrowed exaggeratedly. 

"Wait- he felt around Zelo's stomach. "Did you do anything with Youngjae?" 

"What?" Zelo was confused. 

"You...you're pregnant..." 

"Huh!? What?! I what?!.....But we never did anything!" The shock almost made him jolt out of his position. How was that possible, was that what the person in the dream was talking about? He has a child with Youngjae and the child is what the person wants. Why, why would they want the child? Is he the mistress then? Oh god so many things were running through his head. 

"Junhong ah." 

"Huh?!" Zelo looked at the doctor once again. Yixing had a constipated look,  

"You're a guy, you can't get pregnant." He said before he burst out laughing.  

Zelo finally realised as his mind cleared, "Hyung! How could you." He sulked, he nearly had a heart attack right there.  

"You never did anything with him, why are you so..." 

"We never did anything, it's just i trusted you." Zelo continued with his sulking. 

"Okok, sorry little one. There isn't anything that bad with you, just your muscles are all very weak right now. The pain you felt must be horrible, you might feel random spasms from time to time at least for a while since your muscles were put under high pressure. I have some painkillers here, i don't recommend you use them but for the mean time if it comes back since I'm unable to find the actual cause of the pain."  

Zelo nodded. A glow of light casted out of the doctor's palm, it shone upon Zelo's body as Lay scanned his body.  

"It seems that something is disrupting your heart, wait is that-" Yixing's eyes widened comically, he looked at Zelo before he looked at his body again. He quietened, removing his palm away.  

Zelo was really confused, what was disrupting his heart.. Why isn't Yixing saying anything.  

"Er, Junhong ah, rest well. I will send the painkillers to you, i have to go back to the warzone." The doctor bowed his head slightly before he too vanished into thin air. Zelo was very confused, what was that all about. He continued lying in bed, trying to figure out what's going on but alas, he fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 

"Didn't you tell me that you won't let your feelings get in the way?" 

"I did but the situation...i couldn't just not do anything." Youngjae replied. 

"Nonetheless, never again would you help the demon. What would your juniors think if they see you helping the enemy? We are fighting a war here, it isn't child's play."  

Youngjae remained silent, nodding his head. 

"Remember, no more funny games."  

"I understand." Youngjae bowed. 

 

 

"Stop being so harsh on him." 

"It's war, Yoseob. It's not about him or the demon anymore, it involves the lives of our disciples and the people that believe and look up to us." 

"I know but i still can't forget that we did what we did, this entire disaster is basically our fault." 

"What's done has been done, we can't change anything no matter." 

"We shouldn't interfere anymore, it's not fair to prince Junhong." 

"I know, it was never fair. The prince is indeed a very nice kid but we have our own responsibilities we can't ignore." 

 

 

 

"Junmyeon, i have something to ask you." 

Suho turned around, seeing Yixing stood behind him with a worried look etched on his features. Suho knew where this was going, 

"Sure." Thus, he agreed. 

"Is Junhong- 

Suho nodded, immediately silencing the doctor.  

"No wonder the old lord..." Yixing was in shock though with the revelation, many things made so much more sense. 

"How.. why... " 

"it's supposed to be a secret but since now that the Dragon's in the picture, i guess i can't keep it under covers anymore." Suho replied almost grimly. "Even before Junhong was born, i already knew the Pheonix. She was as what the legends had said, grieving as she flew across the dimensions. It was by luck when i met her. She was a majestic being looming over the clouds and she saved my life. Then, she asked for a favour and I accepted of course because she saved my life. 

"I still don't get it, why did she-"  

"She told me that the Dragon would come for revenge, she couldn't bare it. She had to protect her heart at all cost but she was too weak to do it. The Pheonix was the epitome of eternal love, she loved only the Dragon yet the Dragon lied to her and wanted to use her." 

"So you let her hide in Junhong?"  

Suho nodded.  

"How could you let a creature full of pure, righteous energy reside in a demon?" 

"Right now her being is no longer present in the entire universe, only her essence remains and its entwined with Junhong's. The Pheonix has been in Junhong even before he was born and it has never affected him other than the fact that he is nicer and more innocent as compared to other demons." 

"The unknown pain that is affecting him must have something to do with this." 

"The Dragon is awakened and he found the heart." 

"This is even more serious than i thought.." Yixing was panicking, the situation at hand was ridiculous. 

"Taking the heart means Junhong dies and I'm not letting that happen. It isn't fair that i never told him at all." Suho continued. 

"Why didn't you?" The doctor asked almost accusingly.  

 

 

 

Zelo opened his eyes, not remembering any dreams. He pushed himself up slowly, his muscles still screaming in pain. He remembered what happened before he was knocked out, Yixing and his father were both acting really weirdly, he shrugged- he honestly couldn't be bothered.  

"Luhan hyung!" He called out, maybe the general could hear him. Indeed the general appeared before him almost immediately after.  

"You called?"  

"Hyung, who sent me back here? Was it Youngjae?" 

"Yeah, he told me to take care of you and just left. Why?" The general wiggled his eyebrows at him.  

"Nothing, i was just curious." Zelo fiddled with the blankets, 

"Don't the humans like to say curiosity kills the cat?"  

Zelo nodded, though he couldn't get how that was related. 

"It isn't related, i was just saying." 

Zelo deadpanned, unamused.  

"Is that all, your highness?" 

He nodded, sending Luhan off with a wave of his hand. His healing abilities were at a minimum thus his injuries weren't getting any better anytime soon. A knock on the door interrupted him, a head peered in, "Are you alright? I heard from your father that you're out cold." 

"Yongguk hyung! It's been a while since i saw you, you're still alive." Zelo called out, feeling his spirits lift seeing him here. 

"Obviously I'm still alive, we didn't really get into the fighting."  

"Oh, how's Jonguppie?"  

"He's doing fine, he gained back his memory and I told him the truth..." 

"What truth?" Zelo tilted his head in question. 

"That we weren't a couple."  

The younger's eyes widened in shock, "So you guys now..." 

"He wasn't mad and i confessed so we are now an official couple." 

"Congrats hyung!" 

Zelo heaved a sigh of relief, he was glad that Yongguk was able to find his happiness. Though he can't help but want to have some form of happiness as well.   

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ho ho more things are revealed
> 
> It's back to sch for me, so idk when i would be able to update this since this year i would be a lot more busy :(


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more of a 'filler' chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, im backkkkkkk, I gotta admit i'm a little lost (very lost) at where im heading with the story since it's been years since i updated. And actually looking back at my other chapters and stories, i realised how horrible my writing is lmaoz. If you guys could forgive this pathetic af story lmaoz xD

It's been a month since war started, Zelo was cooped in his house, after his run in with the angel. Suho told him he had something to tell him though that never happened. His father was constantly away, either on the battlefield or just gone. He was feeling a lot better, at least better than a month ago. Zelo wasn't feeling that great these few days, a sense of foreboding of sorts plaguing him.

Zelo was still confused, what did his father want to tell him and now with him being injured, he couldn't even leave the mansion to find him. Zelo also wanted to thank Youngjae for sending him back, there were so many things he wanted to do but he basically can't. He paced the living room, feeling slightly frustrated; he was told by Yixing that he can't leave the mansion at all.

When he asked, he wasn't given an answer at all which made Zelo slightly pissed off at everyone. Why was everyone being weirdos right now? He swears adults are all so crazy.

 

 

 

Youngjae didn't mean to be all sappy and shit but what he said to Zelo was the truth, he did indeed like the demon. He honestly didn't know why but he was attracted to the younger being. It felt weird, to like someone, a demon in fact without any restrictions; he was sure the elders would punish him. Though even if he was punished, he would still continue liking the demon.

 It was weird; the feeling of liking someone that Youngjae knew he shouldn't but it felt right. He couldn't place his words on the surreal feeling of the emotions he was feeling for the younger demon. 

Youngjae was sure Zelo had had someone else, though the other seemed to prefer keeping it under covers. He was determined in a sense to help the younger forget whoever the person was, he wanted Zelo's attention on him and not some asshole that hurt his heart.

But first things first; the war, it needs to end for any of that to even happen. He was done with the war, it was such a pointless one in the first place. Yet, Youngjae couldn't do anything to stop it, he didn't have the power to do it, the elders didn't want to talk it through either. At this point, he wasn't sure what their future would look like.

The battle was still raging on; the more angels fell, the more angels came. The same goes to the demons, it was a never ending battle. Lives were just lost like that as the species fought for their own kind. Youngjae was just glad not everyone was obligated to fight but he was worried about Zelo, whatever happened that day was etched into his memory.

When he saw Tao kicking the fallen demon, a part of him flared up and he rushed to stop it. He was questioned of course, he had to come up with some shitty excuse like he will settle the demon himself, saying that Zelo insulted him and he wanted to take his revenge. A shitty excuse but it worked so that's more important.

Youngjae admits he was scared shitless when he looked at the demon, he was lying on the ground unmoving. He was on the verge of panicking when he decided to just teleport. He held the demon up before he concentrated his powers. Teleportation for an angel wasn't that easy, the spell was generally harder for angels to pick up on. Demons were the one that started teleportation since most of them couldn't fly.

Thus, it also took a lot of power for angels to teleport. He was weakened horribly when he sent the both of them to the demonic realm. Youngjae nearly collapsed right there but he had to get out of the realm before he got too much attention. He entrusted the demon to the General before he teleported out immediately.

Youngjae remembered he collapsed in his room but he only took around an hour to recover so that was that. After he recovered, he was whisked to the temple where he was lectured by the elders for saving the demon. Youngjae was back in the battlefield once again, fighting against the demons that came at him.

It was just mundane now, everyday filled with fighting on the streets, the humans were still cooped in their houses. Occasionally, the mayor had to organize meetings for food rationing, the humans quickly leaving their homes to get their food. It was funny how the angels and demons basically took a break on those days.

The next meeting was going to be held in around three days‘ time, making it all the more convenient for Youngjae to get out of the area. He was wanting to see Zelo again, worried since he never saw the younger anywhere in the battlefield. Maybe the demon was still recuperating from his injuries but he wanted to make sure everything was alright.

 

 

 

Suho didn't get it, the entire situation was puzzling, he racked his brains trying to think of how everything linked; The scrolls, the mark, the Dragon, the Pheonix and the angels. How are they all linked, he guessed the scrolls and mark was just to create friction between the demons and the humans which ultimately led to the war.

But, why is there a need for war in the first place. It didn't exactly make sense if the Dragon was behind it.  The Dragon was almost the complete opposite of the Pheonix so it did somewhat make sense. But a war between the angels and demons, without the Dragon didn't make any sense at all. 

Suho felt apologetic not telling Junhong about the Pheonix, leaving his son confused. He was running to and fro the library, trying to research more about the Dragon and Pheonix though there were only that much books available on that.

Or maybe Suho was overreacting, the entire thing has nothing to do with the Dragon. The Pheonix was still safe, nothing is going to happen. He didn't remember any specific details the Pheonix said when he first met her. Right, he was probably just overreacting.

Though the pain that Junhong had felt should mean something, there was no reason for such random intense pains.

 

 

 

"Master, i have a plan to get the fruit to you."

"And what is that, little one?"

"Go for the one he loves and i know exactly who that is."

 

 

 

Zelo has had it, he overheard from the guards that today was the day the war took a break. Why not they just call a stop to the entire thing.

He had planned to sneak out of the mansion, he could do it from the start actually just that he had always prided himself as someone that actually listened to their parents so Zelo had never left the place but it was slightly getting on his nerves.

So, he was going to defy Suho this time, he actually defied Suho before but in the end his father had just let him which was honestly to his surprise thus he wasn't as sure whether he would be okay this time. Though, Zelo was willing to take the risk. He was going to find Youngjae and then what was he going to do...Zelo wasn't sure. He shouldn't be meeting the angel in the first place, he shouldn't be doing this in the first place. Zelo pulled at his hair in slight frustration, he couldn't believe what he was doing.

 

Zelo looked around the corner of the corridor, carefully keeping a lookout around for any guards. Suho had asked for the tightening of security around the mansion, he also asked for a servant to always be ready to serve him which he rejected.

Zelo could easily just teleport out but he knew it won't be this easy. His father had set up spell triggers so once he teleported, Suho would know of his disappearance. He had to sneak out, get out of the mansion radius before he teleported. Maybe he could go into town.

The demonic realm was just like the human realm, just with the demons and the dark, eerie atmosphere. There were a lot more clubs since demons liked those sort of atmospheres and they were perfect feeding grounds.

He tip-toed to the next pillar, still looking left and right. Zelo could hear some noises from a distance though they slowly grew muffled as he stood there in caution, seems like they left the area.

Zelo continued on down the path, silent as a mouse. Again, kudos to his close combat training. Awhile more till he reaches the backdoor and he was free.

Surprisingly he made it out alive, or somewhat. His father didn't notice anything amiss, maybe he was that good or maybe his dad knew but let him out anyway. He brushed it off, hurrying to town.

Perhaps it was because he wasn't out in such a while, he felt so weird in town. The atmosphere just didn't seem right, for some reason.  _Huh, probably cause it's war._  He continued down the street, looking around at the only few demons making their way down around. Most of the demons were all recuperating, staying in their homes, preparing for the next battles. 

Zelo wondered where Youngjae might be, he could probably find him but it ain't that easy when they don't maintain any contact at all. Welp, they could but it was not as if it was that easy to. He needed to get out of the realm, Zelo was sure he had recovered enough to teleport out.

He chanted under his breath, a spell for teleportation and he was out.

 

 

 

"It's time, isn't it? Master."

"Ye, ye it is. Your plan better work, it's gonna be so annoying if it doesn't."

"It's going to work, i can guarantee that"

"That better be the case."

 

 

 

Youngjae never understood the buffer time, it just clearly shows how stupid everything was. The peace and quiet of the surroundings was nice as compared to all the mess and ruckus going on during the past weeks. He was back at the tree again, a place he really liked at this point. The angel wondered about the younger demon. It was weeks since he left the demon back in the demon realm, 3 weeks to be exact.

It wasn't that long but he really wondered whether Zelo was alright. Could it be the demon couldn't recover fast enough? Youngjae knew the younger demon had troubles recovering on his own, he had always tried healing the demon whenever he got injured though for some reason it had always affected him.

Youngjae knew how the laws of nature worked; both demons and angels can get injured to the point where they can't heal faster than they damage. At that point, only the opposite species and healers could be able to heal them. This hardly ever happened since there was never a peaceful relationship between the species and healers were extremely rare. The Universe made it fair since it was made that demons and angels are naturally opposed towards each other.

What if Zelo reached that point of no return and has already passed on....Youngjae didn't want to think badly. The demon was strong, he knew that.

A rustle of leaves made him lift his head, and speaking of the devil,(yes pun intended)Zelo was stood there. Youngjae bolted up from his position of laying against the trunk,

"Zelo?"

The demon staggered a little before looking up at him, "Hyung?"

Youngjae rushed forwards, he couldn't control himself. He wrapped his arms around the taller's torso,

Breathing in the scent of strawberries. He felt the demon's slowly-growing weight on him.

"Are you okay?" Youngjae peeled himself away, holding Zelo by his arms.

"I'm fine, just teleporting around took a little bit too much of my energy" The demon replied shakily.

"Come on, come sit down." The angel helped Zelo over to the tree. The demon plopped down onto the grass, panting a little. He leant against the trunk, exhausted. Teleportation really did suck up a lot of his energy.

"I wanted to see you." Zelo spoke tiredly, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. He heaved a breath, trying to sit right back up though his back denied him of that luxury.

"Careful."

"i wanted to thank you for saving me, if it weren't for you, i wouldn't even be here anymore. Thank you..."

"I couldn't just watch you hurt on the ground." The angel spoke.  
"Did you get scolded for it? I mean, the elders probably didn't like it."

"It doesn't matter. They didn't scold me much though, i wonder why. I thought they would be furious but nope, they weren't"

"I see..." Zelo's voice slowly died off. The demon blacked out almost immediately. His body wasn't fully recuperated and he was exhausted. He fell asleep against the trunk, right here right there.

Youngjae turned to the demon to see the sight of Zelo breathing slowly and peacefully. He was half panicking, half worried and a little bit confused. He looked at the younger demon, a nagging feeling in his soul. The demon must be drained from all that teleporting plus it seemed that Zelo only got better at least a little bit ever since the attack.

For some reason, It always occurred to him that Zelo just seemed familiar, the name Junhong as well. Familiarity, an _unfamiliar_ word. Kinda ironic but it just was. An odd feeling he constantly had, ever since quite a while back; When he first helped to heal the demon.

Youngjae's heart was overwhelmed with worry, he never once thought he would get this attached to someone else, and a demon more at that. Throughout the times, their first meeting to that random angel appearing to Zelo getting hurt, again and again.

Only now did he realise how much those moments _hurt_. And seeing the demon so exhausted, he felt guilt. He didn’t stop Tao sooner. He should have searched for Zelo sooner and thus the attack wouldn't have occurred. The demon wouldn't have been weakened so much and he wouldn't have taken such a long while to recover.

Zelo wouldn't have been this exhausted if it weren't for him, it's all his fucking fault. Maybe if he never met with the younger, this wouldn't have happened. Nothing would have escalated till this point. Youngjae buried his head into his hands, the guilt eating him up.

Maybe it would really be the best if they no longer met, plus the Elders would be happy. Zelo had never said anything and he also got rejected. Maybe it was really for the better if they stopped meeting. Youngjae could also then move on and maybe, just maybe this war could also end soon.

"I'm sorry, Zelo…" He whispered, the light breeze carrying his words away. He scoot closer to the younger, brushing away the fringe laying atop his forehead. "It's all my fault." Youngjae continued, the demon was still sleeping, soft snores disturbing the peaceful air around.

 

 

 

_"Chanyeolie hyung!" The sound of shoes hitting the carpeted ground echoed through the corridor. The mentioned slowed in his steps, turning back to see Junhong rushing towards him._

_"Junhong ah, how are you?" The mentioned stopped just in front of the other demon._

_"Hyung, I'm doing fine."_

_"What is it, you know you're like an open book right?"_

_Junhong scratched his the back of his head sheepishly, lightly biting onto his lower lip in nervous fashion._

_"Hyung…could you…could you bring me to…the..the human realm?"_

_The look on Chanyeol's face was obvious as Junhong immediately tired to explain, "Just this once, hyung. Please…Appa is constantly busy, and Grandfather is just being him. Please..hyung…I don't wanna be cooped up here any longer." Junhong put on his best puppy face, he knew Chanyeol had the softest heart. He always loved his uncle dearly because of that, not saying that he doesn't love his other uncles but Chanyeol was just his favorite._

_"Aish…Okok…just…keep this a secret. Got it?" Chanyeol's resolve crumbled but when has he never said no to Junhong._

_A bright smile stretched across the younger demon's face, his eyes glinting in excitement. Junhong was so ready to explore. He was already 56 yet he still haven't ventured out of the Demon Realm. He was basically missing out a lot. Junhong had always wanted to go but Suho had always been so busy with Court related things, though he wasn't even the Lord._

_Talking about his grandfather…he never knew why his grandfather hated him. His father had said it was because grandfather was superstitious and that's that. Noone explained to him why he only received glares and scoffs while he was in the same room as the elder._

_Junhong was scared of him to be honest, he never knew where the hatred comes from and the Lord was a powerful being. The only thing keeping the elder from pulling him limb from limb wasn't the fact that they were related, he was sure his grandfather would definitely look past blood relations; but for the fact that his father had to take whatever the Lord gave to him just to keep his son alive._

_As a child, Junhong was always on his own with just his uncles and the mansion's butlers taking care of him. Occasionally he would see his dad but as quickly as he saw him, Suho had to leave for even more missions. The demon felt sadness and pain at first and it bloomed into resentment and anger especially with how his grandfather has been treating him._

_Junhong had only found out the truth when he conveniently stumbled into the Throne Room when his dad and his grandfather were in the midst of a heated argument. He then realised how much Suho actually cared for him, all those years of neglect were just to protect him. Junhong remembered crying his eyes out that very night._

_He hated his father for doing this, he hated his grandfather even more. How could he, no matter how much his grandfather had hated him… Junhong just wanted to escape from this place, he can't face anyone now. Not now at least._

_Junhong was roaming the mansion's corridors, trust him the mansion is huge and till now, he wasn't sure about all the turns and corners of the majestic place. Plus, the mansion itself is kinda magical, the butlers have warned him about venturing too much into the dark._

_That's why he was relieved to see Chanyeol coming out of his room, he immediately rushed to his uncle. Pleading for his uncle to bring him to the Human Realm is probably the best distraction possible. He didn't want to stay in the Demon Realm, not with how everything is. Everywhere he turned, he was reminded of his so-called family._

_That's how Junhong teleported with his uncle to the Human Realm, a completely new place. A place filled with humans. Like duh but Junhong was mesmerized. He knew that demons and humans have coexisted for a long time. And also, the angels. He has heard about them, the species their kind despised, or at least his grandfather. Junhong had never really heard of anything negative from his father or his uncles about the angels._

_"Junhong ah, follow me closely." The voice of his uncle broke his chain of thoughts. Junhong looked up to see his uncle walking straight into a crowd. He wasn't sure where they were at but he was sure that there were a lot of families around the area. There were booths set up around the place, selling little trinkets that were most probably handmade. His eyes caught onto those colorful clouds in a distance and he continued following his uncle straight towards those clouds._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda obv with what's going on but then agn im questioning my own plot xD. Agn, idk when nxt chapter might appear, i need to get my shit tgt istg. School is starting agn soon for me, thats just plain horrible and its 00.46 now, im sleepy. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda tipsy while writing like half of this, so forgive me if thr's any errors. This chap is significantly shorter than the rest but its the best i could churn out for now, Pls enjoy!

"The time is nearing Master."

"Right. Where is the Demon?"

 

 

 

_"What are those?" Junhong asked, pointing towards those clouds._

_"That's spun candy, 100% sugar."_

_The stars seemed to shine in Junhong's eyes, "can I get it?" He asked excitedly._

_Chanyeol smiled, handing over some coins to the younger demon as they made their way to the man heating up some sugar crystals._

_"Hello, mister. Could I have the pink cloud?" Junhong asked, even more fascinated by those clouds now that he was up close._

_"Sure thang, that would be 25cents."_

_After the candy was given to Junhong, they continued their exploring of the carnival. They were getting pushed along the bustling crowd. Junhong was so focused on his candy, he didn't even realise he was separated from Chanyeol. He looked up, expecting to see his hyung's Blue hair. Ye, the older demon's hair was blue and it attracted a lot of human attention at this day and age. To his shock, his uncle was no where to be seen._

_Oh no, this was the thing that Junhong wanted to avoid getting into. Lost and confused in a foreign land. To be frank, he could actually be able to find his uncle pretty well. With their heightened senses towards other's aura; especially in a sea of humans and some demons, his uncle's should be quite easy to pick up on._

_There was this peculiar aura however that peeked his interest, it was something he never felt before. Very foreign, it felt very strange to him. A very blissful? Calm? Tranquil? Junhong wasn't sure how to describe it but he has certainly never felt any like it. The only auras he have picked up on in his 50+ years of living was Chaotic, stressful and needy._

_Curiosity got the best of Junhong and he followed the peculiar aura, mumbling an apology to his uncle. But then again, Chanyeol would be able to find him easily._

 

 

It's for the better, Youngjae thinks. He glanced at the demon once again, he had already left a message under the tree. The angel stood up, brushing away the dirt on his pants. He unfolded his wings, letting them bask in the afternoon sun. Youngjae gazed forlornly at the fast asleep demon, before finally turning away.

The angel stilled in his steps, seeing that angel, Jin, that's what he was called. The Elders have told him more of the story.

"Fancy seeing you here?" Jin spoke with his sickeningly sweet voice, his head tilted to the side in mock surprise.

"Jin?" Youngjae didn’t bother hiding the surprise in his voice, "What are youdoing here?"

"Oh….I might ask the same. You don't look any great and what?" Jin glanced towards the demon, "Still pining over your demon boyfriend?

Youngjae was slightly confused, or very confused. What did Jin mean by 'still'? Last time he checked, he didn't know Jin so how did Jin know him. Didn't the Elders say Jin was gone long before he was a student? Nonetheless, "You haven't answered my question, what business do you have here?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to meet the Demon."

Youngjae immediately covered Zelo from the other angel's view with his body, his wings spreading out as he got into a defensive stance.

"Whoa tiger, calm the fuck down. I'm here for a proposition." Jin smirked, that disgusting evil glint back in those otherwise beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"What proposition?" Youngjae snarled out, not at all happy with the appearance of the other angel.

"Do what I tell you to and the Demon gets to live."

"What?! We're using his life as a gamble now?!"

"Not a gamble, more like blackmail. Are you that dumb, Youngjae ah? Looks like being the top student doesn't mean shit huh?" And I thought you were better than this, guess not." Jin scoffed, an ugly smirk rested on his face.

Youngjae's eyes narrowed in anger, "If I'm dumb, what about you? You threw your life away and sparked the wars. You're letting evil take over your mind. I know you stumbled into those chambers on accident. If you could let us help you, you'll go back to the angel that you once were."

"And what? What do  _I_ get? You can't fool me, I know what you're trying to do. And oh please, I didn't stumble into those chambers on accident. I went into them on purpose." 

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Yada yada yada, enough about me. Will you do it or nah?"

Youngjae glanced back at Zelo, Jin definitely wasn't kidding with his proposition. He probably did have the power to kill the demon on the spot, even more so with how weak Zelo already is. He wasn't going to risk it.

"Fine but you better keep your promises."

Jin merely smirked before walking towards him, his posture elegant and graceful. He would have been a powerful angel under different circumstances, Youngjae thought.

 

 

 

"Ah! I can't believe I forgot this!" Suho bolted up from his seat, the chair toppling backwards from the force. He ran out of the library, searching for his trusty general.

"Luhan!" He spotted the general just exiting the toilet. Suho ran towards the other, nearly crashing into the other demon as he came to a halt in front of him. He grabbed onto the other, "What day is it today?! No….wait…how many days has it been since war started?!" Suho all but shouted.

"Erm..if im not wrong, it's the 33rd day."

"Fuck, where's Junhong?!"

"He's not here, my Lord."

"What!? Didn't I tell that brat to not leave the place?!"

"What is it My Lord?"

Suho visibly stiffened as he started to ramble, "If I can get to them on time…." He glanced at the clock on the wall,

7.29

There's still 17 minutes, he was sure by now the Dragon has already gotten his hands on Junhong. Shit, now he has to find the place. The exact location which he doesn't know, the clock is ticking. Suho doesn't have time.

 

 

 

 

Zelo opened his eyes, everything a blur as he tried to focus on his surroundings. The place from what he could see was empty except for a few things in front of him, namely figures and stones. The air was musky and it nearly hurt to breathe, it was also pretty cold where he was at, the chill of his surroundings evident against his skin.

Zelo could make out cobwebs covering the ceilings of the small place. The ceilings had multiple cracks in them and the many pillars that were supposed to hold them up were mostly in crumbles. Ruins, that's basically what the place looked like.

He could make out some murmuring coming from the direction of those people. He remembered falling asleep at the big tree with Youngjae. Zelo jolted awake at the thought, his head no longer muddled as he thought of the angel. Where was he, what happened to him.

Zelo felt around the ground, it was dry and smooth. Most likely marble he presumed. He slowly pushed himself up, the action catching the attention of the other occupants of the place.

"Seems like you're awake." A voice spoke and Zelo paled, the voice awakening memories in his head.

Zelo flinched as he was magically shifted nearer to them. A hand reached down, reaching for his face and he jerked away. The action earning a huff from the man seated on a throne.

"Behave my little Pheonix."

"Who are you?" Zelo was wary, he was also scared to say the least but his voice never wavered. He had to put on a strong front no matter how terrified he was in reality.

"Me? Hydra."

"Hydra…as in the Dragon from the myths?"

"That's right." The Dragon said, his sharp teeth peeking out as he grinned at the demon. There was an unreadable glint in Hydra's eyes but Zelo knew, he knew the myths. Hell, everyone definitely has. It was those stories that you would normally hear grandparents telling their grandchildren about. But ultimately, this was also very confusing. What had he got to do with Hydra, why was he here.

"Why am I here, where's Youngjae?" Zelo asked, looking around the room, the dense air doing nothing to help his lungs.

"Oh, you don't know and I thought you would." The amusement was clear on Hydra's features. Zelo was sure the confusion was obvious on his face as the dragon chuckled.

"Well, for a prince; you aren't very smart."

The demon couldn't help but feel offended, a grimace in his expression.

"I did tell you already that I want what's mine back, it has fallen into the wrong hands and I need it back. Oh could you help me,  _my beloved prince_?" Hydra sneered, bowing a little in his throne as he glanced at Zelo out the corner of his eyes.

"What is it that you want?" Zelo asked warily.

"Your heart."

The demon sputtered, looking at the dragon incredulously. Is the dragon trying to flirt with him? He is more than confused now, what the fuck and also help?

"Are…are you trying to fl-flirt with me now?- the angel standing to the side started snickering- You know you could always ask me out on a date instead of kidnapping me?"

"Shut it Jin," Hydra shot a glare towards the snickering angel, the angel-Jin- quickly covered his mouth, his broad shoulders still quivering from his giggles. All was silent as Jin cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

Hydra's eyes then shifted to Zelo, he was clearly unamused.

"I'm not flirting with you, _little prince_. Apologies if I don't understand the lingo nowadays, considering I was only just awoken and have been asleep for quite a while."

Zelo gulped, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the piercing stare Hydra had on him. You can't blame him, the dragon was weird, ok and whatever he was saying was just so random and confusing.  

"As I was saying, I need your heart. Since you don't know, I shall make it clear for you. Your essence is entwined with the essence of the Pheonix, her spirit and power resides in you."

"What?" Those words just seemed unbelievable.

"You heard me, I'm not going to repeat it again. So, I need you to hand over your heart."

"What?" Zelo was still confused, forgive him for being dumb but his mind was really trying hard to process what just entered.

"Oh, now you're acting dumb huh." Hydra was getting impatient by the minute, he huffed, "Jin, bring out the angel."

 

At that, Zelo perked up. His mind focused on 'the angel'. He saw the smirk that appeared on Jin's face and he connected the dots. In a flash, Youngjae appeared right in front of him, the angel was standing but he seemed unconscious. Mere moments later, he plummeted to the ground. Zelo scrambled towards the fallen angel, his heart lurched into his throat.

"Youngjae! What have you done to him?!" He directed his question towards Jin. Jin shrugged, "Oh nothing, he isn't really hurt just unconscious. He's going to wake up soon," As if on cue, Youngjae started to stir and Zelo could feel the tension release from his gut.

"Zelo? What…" Youngjae was looking at him with question before he noticed their surroundings and he jolted up. He sat up, attempting to pull Zelo behind him.

"What is this, Jin. Didn't you promise that you won't hurt him." Youngjae spat out angrily.   
"I didn't hurt him, look he's perfectly fine. Plus, our promise is on his life not wellbeing." Jin smiled, awfully fake.

Youngjae looked over the demon's entire body, making sure that there wasn't any strand of hair that was harmed. Atlas, there wasn't but he still placed himself infront of the demon, determined to protect Zelo.

"Well, what do you say. Your Highness?" Hydra grinned mockingly at the two on the ground. Zelo remained silent, not trusting himself to say anything at this point. "Hmm, come on now. If not- the dragon raised his hand towards the two of them, claws extended- Youngjae over there won't live to see the sun." The dragon started to cackle and with some form of magic, Youngjae flew forwards; right into those claws.

Hydra grasped at the angel's neck, standing up to lift the angel in his hold. Zelo scrambled up as well, his guts twisting painfully as he watched the scene in horror. The dragon tightened his grip, nearly crushing the angel's windpipe. Youngjae was struggling against the other's hold, his pained groans echoing through out the area.

"No! Stop, please stop!" Zelo finally spoke up, his voice frantic as his eyes started to prickle.

The dragon merely smirked, his eyes flickering to the struggling angel. Youngjae was chanting a spell in his head, microscopic icicles slowly forming around them. Hydra clearly knew however, turning swiftly to land a hard punch right in the angel's stomach. Youngjae dry heaved, the punch knocking all the air out of his lungs. He lost focus of his spell, the icicles reduced to nothing immediately.

"I know what you're trying to do,  _angel_." Hydra snarled as he landed another hard punch, blood spilling out from Youngjae's mouth. 

"Please!" There were tear streaks on Zelo's face as he rushed towards the both of them, his legs finally cooperating.

"I will give you my heart, just please! Please don't hurt him anymore!" the demon pleaded, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Great, you finally made up your mind." Hydra smiled at him before he threw Youngjae aside. The angel landed on the ground with a thud and a groan. Zelo rushed towards him but before he could get any closer, he was pulled back.

"Your Highness, now is not the time for you to grieve. Do you want your precious Youngjae to live?" The dragon asked, in such a way as if it was a parent asking a child.

"There there little one, it'll be quick-

"Junhong!" The mentioned turned around, seeing his father stood there in all his glory.

Suho looked around the place, noticing the almost unconscious angel and his beloved son in the arms of a madman.

"Hydra! Release Junhong right now!"

"What's this, some family reunion? Please, enough of this sappy shit already." Hydra rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Zelo.

"I've been asked to protect the Phoenix by herself for as long as I can remember, you can't have her."

"We are already at this point already,  _My Lord_ , The phoenix was bound to be mine in the first place." Hydra replied, tightening his grip on Zelo. "Plus, your son has already agreed to give me his heart so why not?" 

Claws extended from the dragon's other hand, the sharp edges glistening in the dim lighting. He brought his hand up, trailing along the demon's arm gently before reaching his chest.

 

 

It was swift, it was quick as those claws that were just mere centimeters away from his body stabbed into him, the pain was something that he never felt before, the burning sting was radiating as the man grabbed a hold of his heart.

Time seemed to stop as Zelo juggled on the edge of life; the pain was unbearable; the stinging burn was so strong yet he couldn't do anything about it. there were black spots coming into his vision and he had never felt his essence leave his body that fast. He could only faintly make out his name being called.

What was his name again?

He couldn't even register he was shouting from the pain, nothing seemed to register. Everything hurts, everything was muffled, he couldn't breathe, he thought of Youngjae; the moments they shared, each and everyone of them burning into his skin.

He thought of a better life, one where he and Youngjae could be together without any consequences. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, i finally churned this out after a bottle of flavored soju and its 4.35am Sch is starting rly soon like in 2 days time. I rly hope i can update as soon as possible lmaoz. Have a great day or night!


End file.
